La torre y el alfil
by Gato Azul
Summary: Hermione es capturada por los mortífagos quienes la interrogan para que les revele el escondite de Harry Potter. Snape es enviado a rescatarla a petición de Dumbledore, debiendo renunciar a su papel como director de Hogwarts y a su rol como espía con tal de regresarla al trío dorado y proteger a Harry. Situado durante las reliquias de la muerte, modifica acontecimientos. Sevmione.
1. Manos vacias

**Manos vacías**

 **1**

 **Manos vacías**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Joanne Rowling, yo sólo escribo por recreación.**

A las mazmorras llegaban muchos ecos, por la costumbre él casi podía adivinar exactamente de dónde provenían. Por lo general era del dormitorio de los niños de su casa, aunque a veces el ruido venía de mucho más arriba, Severus continuamente se sobresaltaba por cualquier ruido que lograra colarse hasta su despacho, los Carrow empezaban a salirse de su control. Supo de qué se trataba tras oír el grito repetirse, sin duda eran ellos. Gracias a Merlín, su insomnio se había convertido más en una cualidad que en un inconveniente.

Se echó la capa encima. Casi siempre los ataques eran contra Gryffindors que se negaban a obedecer alguna orden infame. Subió las escaleras sintiendo el palpitar de su cuerpo arremeterle en las sienes, esperaba poder detener el aquelarre de ése par sin despertar ninguna clase de sospecha, sin aparecer blando. Alecto desconfiaba de él por haber defendido a los tres jóvenes Gryffindor que intentaron robar la espada, él les había impuesto como penitencia pasar una madrugada en el bosque prohibido recolectando plantas útiles para la enfermería, Alecto en cambio había propuesto atormentarlos con _cruciatus_ y encerrarlos en los calabozos de Slytherin. Pero él era el director, aunque le pesara a toda la plantilla de profesores y su palabra se cumplía al pie de la letra. Tenía que idear continuamente pretextos creíbles para su oposición contra los castigos físicos, tenía que cultivar un grado satisfactorio de crueldad para que los mortífagos depositaran su fe en él, pero con la acumulación de las semanas y la creciente hambre de violencia que mostraban los hermanos Carrow- y algunos de sus alumnos de Slytherin- Snape empezaba a sospechar angustiosamente que la fachada que había conseguido mantener terminaría deshaciéndose.

Llegó hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y encontró al traspasar la puerta la visión de los Carrow y tres jóvenes tendidos en el suelo, el primero al que reconoció fue a Longbottom, no se movía.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—Éstas ratas traidoras de Gryffindor señor director han estado conspirando en nuestra contra, primero la espada y ahora estas reuniones nocturnas ¿no le parece demasiado atrevimiento?

Los ojos fríos del director destilaron una exasperación peligrosa y Alecto lo tomó como una buena señal. Chang y Weasley yacían boca abajo, sus varitas estaban regadas lejos de su alcance, la muchacha asiática lo miraba entre las hebras de su pelo extendido, parecía guardar alguna esperanza en él y eso a Severus le causó un reflujo quemante que le subió por la garganta.

—Creí que yo era el director de esta institución Alecto y que eso me confería el derecho de impartir los castigos según mi juicio ¿Es que te parece que estoy aquí como un adorno más, querida? ¿O alguien ha olvidado avisarme que ahora eres tú la encargada de la disciplina?

Los hermanos Carrow compartieron una mirada de confusión. Snape pudo notarla a pesar de la luz difusa. La respiración convulsiva de Longbottom impregnaba el aire denso de la sala. Chang estaba a la expectativa, con la cara deslavada, había estado llorando, pero al menos no compartía la situación de sus dos compañeros. Weasley estaba en el piso también y Snape no podía verle la cara. A causa de los _crucios_ los Gryffindors se habían orinado, eso ocurría a menudo si no se estaba suficientemente acostumbrado a recibirlos. Un dolor así despojaba a la gente de todo su control, él lo sabía por experiencia.

—Pero señor… son unos defensores de la sangre inmunda y están intentando burlarse de usted y del señor tenebroso en nuestras caras ¿debemos permitírselos? — Decía Amycus, Alecto incitada por él comenzó también a cuestionar al alto mago oscuro.

—Señor, ha sido su débil disciplina y su suavidad la que los ha hecho creer que pueden engañarnos, porque usted no les ha dado lo que debería, no han aprendido a respetarlo.

—Al igual que tú no lo has aprendido. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, mi estimada, pero hay ciertas normas de comportamiento que no sólo los alumnos deben acatar, por ejemplo, quizás… —Fingió estar intentando recordar alguna cosa, mientras movía la mano con un desdén aristocrático que lograba revolverle el estómago a Amycus—.Obedecer al Director.

Alecto se mordía el labio inferior, pero los ojos le brillaban con la luz fría proveniente de los ventanales.

—En cuanto a estos… niños, su inmadurez difícilmente les permitirá llegar a algo más que a estas improductivas y necias reuniones de colegiales –Bajó la mirada hacia Neville, sus jadeos y espasmos empezaban a calmarse y Ginebra Weasley se movía, lo cual era un buen signo—.El toque de queda tendrá que iniciar un par de horas antes para evitar estas tonterías en un futuro y por supuesto que habrá una sanción. Lavarán a la manera muggle todos los baños del castillo durante un mes y claro tendrán prohibido en su sala común, no hay razón por la que deban pasar las tardes haraganeando como grupo—Luego se dirigió a Longbottom expresamente—. Espero que su estupidez no le lleve a tratar de revelarse nuevamente porque mi paciencia es poca y usted ya la ha tentado demasiado.

Neville dio por primera vez señales de vida, tembló a los pies de Snape y tomó una de sus botas con la mano como si fuera a pedir clemencia. Los hermanos rieron desde sus gargantas de hiena. El enlutado lograba ver la tenue vida de los ojos azules, por demás incómodo y trastocado por la mano que débilmente se sujetaba de su tobillo, Snape realmente creyó que Neville le suplicaría.

—Prefiero ser un estúpido que ser lo que es usted.

No había terminado de pronunciar la última palabra cuando un rayo rojo lo sacudió en un grito y Snape casi pudo sentir el dolor del _crucio_ que había poseído al joven, la mano antes holgada le apretaba el inicio de la pierna con tanta fuerza que le dejaría marcas.

—¡Por favor, por favor haga algo! —Le gritaba Cho con un dejo de humildad en su voz ronca de indignación e impotencia.

Amycus se unió a la bruja y un rayo rojo se desató desde la punta de su arma. Neville le encajó las uñas, tenía ya los ojos en blanco y la boca empezó a espumearle.

—¡Por Merlín! —Vio el pelo rojo agitarse como la estela de un furioso cometa, el intento de Ginebra Weasley de recuperar su varita fue detenido por el crucio que Alecto le lanzó. Cho Chang se debatía entre permanecer inmóvil o arrojarse a la defensa de sus compañeros. Los alaridos estaban relampagueando en la cabeza del director quien recordaba los cientos de rostros desfigurados de dolor que había visto durante los últimos veinte años y empezaba a notar como su mandíbula se apretaba y se le crispaba la mano. Con los ojos de rendija miró aún sin moverse, sintiendo la mano cerrada en el inicio de su pierna. Severus Snape dejó que los muchachos fueran atormentados, ellos se lo habían buscado, su único deber era mantenerlos vivos y aprender un poco de las crudezas de la pelea no les caería mal, a veces eran estúpidamente optimistas. Aquello los haría más resistentes y menos confiados.

—¡Director Snape, por lo que más quiera haga que se detengan!— Le gritaba Chang en la cima del pasmo, pero dejó de pedir cuando cayó sobre su consciencia la forma impertérrita con la que el oclumante observaba las contorsiones de Neville. Entonces Cho viendo traicionadas sus esperanzas tuvo la idea descabellada de atacar al entonces dirigente del castillo, el rayo ni siquiera lo rozó, Alecto de inmediato alternó sus _cruciatus_ desde Ginebra hacia ella.

—Pensé que los Ravenclaw eran más inteligentes. —dijo la mujer.

—Suficiente. — murmuró el legeremante. Los hermanos Carrow se detuvieron.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos señor?

—Parece que los castigos en el bosque prohibido no surten mucho efecto. Usted señor Longbottom puede seguir jugando al _hombre digno_ mientras talla los inodoros con un cepillo de dientes. Vigilaré personalmente que sea usted quien lo haga. Espero que esta vez aprendan algo sobre el respeto a sus superiores.

Neville no fue capaz de abrir la boca ni armar algún sonido con significado.

Los Carrow aún estaban allí, observando atentamente y con cierto morbo el desenvolvimiento de la situación. Snape cayó en la cuenta de su insistente presencia.

—¿Qué esperan?

Los hermanos hicieron una leve reverencia, un tanto forzada y caminaron rudamente hacia la salida, por supuesto siempre debía lidiar él con el desastre. Snape miró a su alrededor, Los jóvenes aún se estremecían fuertemente, Ginebra y Chang se sujetaban las manos como damnificadas y él tragó su propia amarga saliva, le supo a óxido.

Los muchachos eran valientes, Longbottom parecía estar mutando en un enemigo temible a causa de su osadía, casi no podía reconocerlo y empezaba a sentir por él un respeto que jamás creyó que albergaría, respeto y recelo. Si habían llegado a ése punto era a causa de que él no había intervenido, si, era su culpa en cierto grado y tuvo que admitir como tantas veces lo había hecho, que en ocasiones el otro lado de su máscara resurgía desde el pasado, a veces disfrutaba hacerlos sufrir. Su odio hacia la comunidad mágica en general se había consumado la noche en la que Albus le había pedido que matara. Si él tenía que penar a causa de la guerra ¿Por qué los demás no lo harían? ¿Por qué no lo harían esos mocosos que siempre se habían creído mejores que él?

Los miró con desprecio por debajo de su hombro, Ginebra Weasley levantó la cabeza y por fin pudo verle la cara. Lo estaba mirando de una manera en la que no lo había mirado antes y eso a Prince no terminó de gustarle ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Le tenía miedo? "Una mezcla de las dos", apuntó el hombre para sí mismo. A veces le costaba entender que era verdad, que casi todos lo odiaban. Comprendía bien las razones, su lógica lo entendía, pero él a veces no se daba cuenta o prefería no darse cuenta. Sin embargo Weasley no dijo nada y volvió a meter la cabeza entre los brazos.

Supo que no serían capaces de levantarse por sí mismos. Si los dejaba allí, allí amanecerían, abrazándose entre sus estertores.

—Iré a llamar a Pomfrey.

Había a pesar de todo una cosa que le sorprendía de los Gryffindor, después de las torturas ellos como amigos se tomaban de las manos, no había tales gestos entre los mortífagos, realmente los Gryffindor sabían vivir mejor, en todos los aspectos.

* * *

Como predijo que sucedería la facultad entera se había reunido para reclamarle por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, a los ojos de sus antiguos colegas, él era el principal responsable de que Longbottom y Weasley hubieran caído en la enfermería.

Poppy enumeraba, casi sin darse tiempo para tomar aire, los nombres y las heridas de cada uno de los alumnos que había tenido que atender desde que Snape era director, un revuelo generalizado había tomado la sala. En esa especie de juicio informal Snape era el causante de todo infortunio sucedido dentro de los muros del castillo. Severus estaba bien consciente de que su punto de equilibrio pronto se derrumbaría, era claro que la irritación general se dirigía hacia él. Los mortífagos le consideraban sospechosamente permisivo, los maestros de Hogwarts sentían una mezcla insoportable de rencor, miedo y repulsión hacia su persona. Detestaba las miradas de McGonagall, detestaba escuchar sin querer sus comentarios punzantes sobre él. Realmente había momentos en los que sólo percibía el odio ebullendo en sus tripas, el odio por todos los que le rodeaban. A veces se veía poderosamente tentado a unirse por completo al Lord y callar las bocas de los otros profesores a base de cruciatus ¿Qué sabían ellos de él? ¿Cómo podían juzgarlo acertadamente cuando no veían la verdad de lo que pasaba frente a sus rostros? Eran miopes y simples.

—Silencio, todo éste teatro que han montado es una exageración, tanto Weasley como Longbottom estarán mañana incorporados a sus clases, así que tranquilízate Poppy, nadie ha muerto.

—Aún. —musitó Slughorn.

—¿Se supone que debemos esperar hasta que eso pase? —decía la voz anónima de alguien entre el profesorado.

—Seguramente esa es la propuesta del "director"

—No podemos considerar director a éste simulacro de ser humano y deshecho de mago, que no podría dirigir apropiadamente ni siquiera alguna de las tabernas de Hogsmeade. — escupió Minerva, en su tono se denotaba que le era ya casi imposible detener la virulencia de su desprecio. Los maestros giraron las cabezas para observar la respuesta de Snape hacia ése insulto, sorprendentemente el hombre se limitó a palidecer hasta la lividez, pero no abrió siquiera la boca, ni pestañeó. Era un desfachatado en toda regla.

—Agradezco sus útiles aportaciones. —dijo con una voz lenta y desprovista de algún tono—.Pero el asunto no tiene la importancia que le han atribuido, los alumnos están sanos dentro de lo que cabe, en todo caso quizás dejen de lado por una vez su amor por retar a la autoridad.

Aquí no hay autoridad alguna.- Susurró Sprout. Snape siguió hablando como si no hubiera oído nada.

—Doy por concluida esta reunión y lo referente a éste incidente. Pueden retirarse.

Los magos se levantaron sin mayor parsimonia y salieron del salón de juntas, volteando la cara para no mirar al director. Sólo Minerva permaneció hasta el final y después de observarlo fieramente dio un portazo, el andar furioso de sus tacones se escuchó todavía durante unos momentos.

Severus metió la cabeza entre las manos, todo se estaba cayendo y no podía arreglarlo, no estaba Dumbledore para convencerlos de darle una segunda oportunidad, no estaba porque él lo había matado.

A veces se preguntaba si después de todo Potter lograría ganar la guerra, a veces creía que perderían, entonces todo lo hecho habría sido en vano, todas sus acciones desde que se había unido a la orden a sus veintidós años habrían sido absurdas. Quizás había apostado demasiado a favor de Dumbledore y si al final Potter no sobrevivía, entonces habría perdido lo único que quedaba de Lily en el mundo, lo único que se la recordaba, porque aunque odiaba darse cuenta, le gustaba que Potter estuviera cerca, sólo para ver esos ojos y pensar en el pasado.

Se engañaba, su tiempo con Lily distaba de ser aquél paraíso inocente que solía reconstruir. Había olvidado detalles, había olvidado casi todo realmente. A veces se preguntaba si ella alguna vez lo había considerado su amigo de verdad, si había llegado a conocerlo como él creía conocerla.

Tenía grabados solo algunos momentos, algunas cosas que ella decía, la forma en que su pelo se agitaba tras ella, como la estela de un cometa y sobre todo recordaba lo que sentía cuando se tomaban de la mano, fue mucho tiempo el que lo hicieron, cuando niños parecía que iban de la mano a todas partes, hasta que crecieron y aquello de pronto les resultó bochornoso y se sonrojaban sólo al recordarlo.

Sus manos estaban vacías desde entonces y Snape solía pensar que permanecerían así.

Se veía impelido a un lado y a otro, fingiendo, ocultando. Los aires lo arrastraban de sitio en sitio como a un hierbajo sin raíz. Los demás ya conocían sus gestos frívolos y premeditados, no esperaban nada de él, ni un saludo caluroso, ni un amago de sonrisa genuina. No le extrañaba que hubieran aceptado con tanta naturalidad el hecho que de que era un mortífago y que los había traicionado. Incluso Minerva, quién mejor lo conocía después de Dumbledore, estaba convencida de su culpabilidad. Entonces Snape rememoraba todos esos muchos encuentros fríos en los pasillos y las conversaciones indiferentes en el comedor con sus colegas. Lo cierto es que había estado solo por mucho tiempo. A excepción de Albus, nadie sabía quién era.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró bajo ése techo irritante. El asiento en el que estaba aún olía como Albus. Detestaba eso. En realidad detestaba todo el despacho, los candelabros, la decoración de las paredes, los estúpidos directores de antaño mirándolo de fea manera desde sus cuadros. Y odiaba sobre todas las cosas fingirse director de esa escuela después de lo que había tenido qué hacer. Sin embargo estaba allí, usurpando el puesto del hombre al que había asesinado. Esa era la palabra con todas sus letras, sin excusas, sin razones. Él había matado a Dumbledore y ahora se quedaba con lo que había sido suyo y seguía siéndolo por derecho. A causa de eso Snape no hizo ni el más mínimo cambio en el despacho, ni tocó una sola de las plumas de Albus, ni desechó los dulces que guardaba en un cajón. Cada vez que entraba allí se sentía como un intruso, las miradas del profesorado peleaban por empequeñecerlo, por aplastarlo contra el asiento en el que no debería osar sentarse.

Al menos lo más difícil y bochornoso ya había pasado.

Su primer día como director de Hogwarts fue también unos de los peores que pudiera recordar. La indignación que todos sintieron al verlo plantarse frente al atril para dar su primer discurso, fue tan palpable que no pudo evitar sentirse atrozmente avergonzado, ni mirar el rostro de Minerva que parecía no poder creer que él estuviera allí y que se atreviera a hacer lo que hacía. No había deshonra mayor para un mago que la que Dumbledore le había orillado a experimentar.

Snape ya no podía dormir por las noches, bebía más de lo habitual, su carácter había empeorado mucho, quienes tenían que soportarlo lo sabían bien. Sus palabras eran más hirientes, hasta su cara había adquirido un color amarillento y repelente. Quizás por estar siempre a la defensiva se erguía de un modo exagerado y levantaba la barbilla con pedantería, mirando a todos como si fueran insectos caminando a sus pies. Y sin embargo en ocasiones daba la impresión de que hacía todo lo posible por no encontrarse con McGonagall bajo ninguna circunstancia, como si le temiera.

Una noche cualquiera Snape despertó en el despacho, se había quedado dormido revisando unos documentos. Raro en él que por lo general no conciliaba el sueño, ni siquiera con pociones. Había tenido una pesadilla perturbadora. El rostro de Albus lo observaba atentamente desde un marco de bella artesanía.

—Hijo ¿Todo está bien?

Snape se enderezó detrás del escritorio y siguió con el trabajo que había dejado a medias, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Severus, no me ignores.

El hombre de negro empezó a escribir en silencio, un reloj de péndulo palpitaba en el fondo de la habitación, sólo iluminaba una vela sobre el escritorio.

—Severus…

El tintero se derramó sobre la madera fina por un movimiento errático de la mano del pocionista.

—Ya no tolero su presencia —La voz de Snape había salido apretada, apenas audible, como un gorgojeo en el interior de una caverna.

—No estoy _presente_ , en realidad.

—Se me olvidaba que se está pudriendo en un agujero.

—Agradecería que no fueras tan explícito Severus.

La tinta goteaba hasta la alfombra y Snape la miraba caer con una expresión manchada de amargura.

—Todo se da como lo planeó, si eso es lo que viene a averiguar.

—No sé por qué, tengo la impresión de que estás molesto.

Snape limpió el derrame de tinta con un hechizo de su varita y comenzó a apilar los papeles, dando a entender que se marcharía si Albus no se iba.

—Severus, hijo…

—Ya… —Se levantó del asiento ruidosamente, haciendo chirriar la silla—Deje de fingir que no ha pasado nada, deje de actuar como si fuéramos amigos, no lo somos.

—No seas dramático Severus.

Snape, inclinado sobre el escritorio, se decidió a mirarlo por primera vez desde el día en el que lo había matado. Era verdad que su voz no había cambiado, ni la esencia de su rostro ni de su expresión, pero la falta de su cuerpo físico, ése espacio vacío de aire donde Albus debería estar parado, hizo que Snape se estremeciera. Y es que el verdadero Dumbledore sí estaba hundido en un pozo, desbaratándose.

—¡No debiste pedírmelo!

—Te lo pedí porque confío en ti.

Snape rió una risa sardónica y grosera, Dumbledore detestaba que hiciera eso, sólo lo había escuchado reír así un par de veces. Cuando Severus hacia eso, Albus se veía empujado a dudar de su estabilidad mental. El pocionista estaba encorvado sobre el mueble y la vela se estaba apagando ya, frente a su cara. Estaba dándose cuenta de que había sido engañado, usado, de que odiaba a Dumbledore tanto como a Riddle, quizás más.

—No recuerdo haberte amenazado de muerte si no me obedecías, no puedes culparme de algo que tú aceptaste hacer, porque tú aceptaste Severus.

—Y luego quise retractarme.

—Pero volviste a aceptar cuando te lo pedí en la torre, aceptaste de nuevo aunque podías no haberlo hecho, podías haberte negado, yo no tenía manera de forzarte.

—Usted también me tilda de asesino.

—Esta charla no nos llevará a ningún lado, hijo.

Snape salió de detrás del mueble, la vela estaba apagada y por la ventana entró un viento frío que voló algunos papeles. El enlutado empezó a gritar al cuadro que dejara de llamarlo hijo y lo insultó también un par de veces.

—Ya fue suficiente Severus, tú has querido jugar este juego desde que eras estudiante, te involucraste con las artes oscuras, te enredaste con Riddle y sus seguidores a sabiendas de lo que ellos planeaban, le contaste la profecía y has participado en esta guerra, te has hundido en ella hasta la cabeza como todos los otros, así que no vengas a reclamarme a mí por tu integridad cuando has sido tú desde el inicio quien ha querido corromperla, quien siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por viciarla. Deja de fingir que sólo has sido arrastrado por las circunstancias, las circunstancias no han elegido por ti.

Snape quedó tieso como una vara, pareciera haber envejecido de golpe. Albus contempló en silencio sus párpados cerrados y la palidez grisácea que había en su cara.

—Sé que es mi culpa. Por eso sigo aquí, aún a pesar de lo mucho que odio este castillo y a usted.

Dumbledore escuchó unos pasos alejarse.

—El plan seguirá como usted lo trazó, yo me encargaré de ello hasta que acabe. No vuelva a aparecer cuando yo esté aquí, podrá hacer lo que quiera cuando me haya ido.

Albus intentó hablar pero la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Nadie hablaba durante la cena, las velas de antes no brillaban y el techo del Gran Comedor no mostraba ningún cielo estrellado, sólo una vigas grisáceas. Imperaba el ruido tenue pero continuo de los cubiertos y los platos, además de algún susurro perdido en el espacio. El director estaba sentado en medio de los Carrow.

En un principio Minerva había estado sentada a su derecha, Snape había buscado que fuera de esa forma pues no le agradaba la idea de estar rodeado por los hermanos, pero la bruja al percatarse de que él pretendía ése asiento al lado suyo se movió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y Alecto ocupó el lugar donde antes hubiera estado ella.

Ninguno de los profesores hablaba, el incómodo silencio apenas era rasgado por el ruido que producía Amycus con su cuchillo al intentar partir la carne que había en su plato.

— ¿Dónde están sus modales Carrow? Haga silencio —Sentenció el director mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa con una afectada elegancia. Sprout hizo un raro sonido de desaprobación con sus labios. Siguieron comiendo y nadie más habló, hasta llegado el postre.

El director estaba llevándose una cucharada a la boca cuando un dolor punzó su antebrazo. Supo de inmediato a qué se debía.

—Recordé que tengo un asunto impostergable que debo tratar, con permiso.

S e limpió la boca con una servilleta y se levantó con parsimonia. Caminó por el espacio que había entre los respaldos de las sillas y la pared, sin embargo uno de los profesores, el señor Flitwick no se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar tal como los otros habían hecho.

—Con permiso —El director sonaba apremiante e irritado, pero el jefe de Ravenclaw se recargó en su silla como si no hubiera oído ninguna voz y bebió de su copa lentamente, con aires de desafío.

—Necesito pasar, mueva su silla — Snape sonaba incluso más enojado que la primera vez, los alumnos habían comenzado a voltear y miraban curiosos la escena, apoyaban en silencio la actitud de los profesores hacia el supuesto director. El pequeño mago siguió sin moverse, ignorando por completo al otro. Con un movimiento de su varita Snape hizo que la silla se apartara bruscamente de su camino, Flitwick se golpeó duramente contra la mesa y el contenido de su copa le cayó todo encima del saco. Severus escuchó las expresiones de asombro mientras caminaba hacia la salida, antes de atravesar la puerta lo detuvo la voz de Minerva quien lo observaba con unos ojos fijos e inflamados de indignación y odio.

—Un poco de respeto, señor director, no está en una de esas reuniones a las que asiste con tanta urgencia, está en Hogwarts.

Snape compuso una imprevista expresión de amargo reproche que descolocó a Minerva durante unos segundos, por inusual y hasta incoherente con quién él era.

El director se dio la media vuelta deseando no tener que regresar, ni verlos de nuevo.

 **Hola, hacía años que no publicaba una historia y creo que ésta será la última que suba, es una especie de Sevmione. Espero que disfruten tanto leyéndola como yo disfruto al escribirla. Todo review es bienvenido y apreciado.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	2. Un brote de esperanza

**2**

 **Un brote de esperanza**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni tampoco el contexto, todos son propiedad de Joanne Rowling. Este escrito fue hecho con el propósito de entretener, no de lucrar.**

El último de los convocados entró al salón, las sillas estaban ya ocupadas. Riddle era el anfitrión, en lugar de los Malfoy, que temían tomar la palabra, o siquiera desplazarse en su propia mansión.

El aire y la luz nocturna se deslizaban a través de los ventanales; a Bellatrix los ojos se le inundaban del resplandor de quien vislumbra próximas satisfacciones. El Lord le concedió precisamente a ella el honor de hablar al grupo, formado por los rangos más altos de sus servidores. La bruja se puso de pie con un recato impropio de su usual gesto salvaje.

—Nuestro señor consintió en brindarnos unas horas de disfrute con una nueva invitada. La mujer extendió el brazo hacia una de las entradas del salón, exhibiendo una sonrisa efervescente. Un par de hombres arribaron a la estancia llevando entre forcejeos a una mujer con la cabeza cubierta por un saco que provocaba un extraño efecto al contrastarse con el suéter aniñado que vestía la muchacha.

Los zapatos de la joven arrastraban en el suelo, chirriaban, señalando el esfuerzo que ejercía en contra de los brazos que la llevaban hacia adelante y a ciegas.

—Dinos Draco, ¿No es esta la amiguita de Potter? –retiró el saco de la cabeza de la joven dejando a la vista una maraña de cabello marrón y una cara inconfundible para Draco Malfoy e para Severus Snape quien también estaba sentado a la mesa. Compañera de clases para el primero, alumna para el último.

Malfoy empujado a contestar, había extraviado la voz. Pasaba la mirada vidriosa sobre los presentes, que le observaban a la espera de su respuesta. Granger también lo observaba y Draco era incapaz de armar una frase entendible.

—Sobrino querido, estás tan callado esta noche…

Narcissa se reacomodó en su silla con los labios tensos, llamando la atención de su hermana. Bella dirigió su atención hacia alguien más.

—Tú Snape, debes saberlo, debes tener mejor memoria que la de Draco –las cabezas se giraron hacia el director de Hogwarts, Riddle esperaba en silencio, un silencio que todos los otros adoptaban por prudencia.

El hombre no miró a la muchacha mientras hablaba, envió su gesto y voz hacia Riddle en una actitud de plena confianza en lo que decía.

—Es ella… la amiga de Potter. Hermione Granger —no tenía sentido para él ocultar aquella información que sin lugar a dudas saldría a flote de un modo u de otro.

Hermione se agitó, aún sujeta por los dos extraños. No había esperado que se le entregara con ésa indiferencia. Bellatrix rio jalándola por el pelo para que levantara la cabeza y puso la punta de su varita entre las cejas de Granger.

—Bienvenida corazón, todos queremos escucharte, cuéntanos del querido Potter ¿dónde está ahora?

Hermione no contestó, sus pupilas estaban hundidas en Snape, irradiando un claro desprecio. El mago miraba la superficie lustrosa de la mesa de ébano, con una expresión de imperturbable serenidad. Bellatrix sonrió de lado, captando los ánimos de la Gryffindor.

—No desperdicies tus fuerzas en odiarle, tú misma nos lo dirás todo.

Granger forcejeó para liberar un poco el cráneo del agarre de Bellatrix y poder ver a Snape con claridad.

—¡Traidor! —su voz sonaba cercana al desgarre—¡Miserable cobarde!

La sonrisa de Bella era amplia, incluso había soltado la cabeza de Granger para que pudiera continuar sus reproches. Los demás mortífagos, miraban a distintos puntos de la habitación evitando que sus ojos se encontraran entre sí. Riddle escuchaba con mediano interés. Snape mantenía las manos quietas sobre la mesa todavía con la vista fija hacia el frente, como si nadie se dirigiera a él.

—¡Míreme! —la maraña de cabello le ocultaba media cara, sus dientes se dejaban ver entre su boca muy abierta, Snape se estremeció en su silla como si acabaran de arrancarlo de un sueño y la miró, como ella le pedía—.Es un oportunista, un pusilánime que no sabe más que fingir sumisión, moviéndose de un lado a otro sólo para proteger su pellejo…—quería herirlo, pero al sentir sus ojos pesados y directos sobre ella entendió que ninguna palabra suya le afectaría. Estaba más allá de eso, más allá de cualquier sensibilidad u honor. No dijo nada más y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro de ellos. De pronto tenía vergüenza, sabía que Snape continuaba mirándola. Sus palabras no tenían valor, era sólo su capacidad de guardar silencio, en adelante, lo único que podría ayudar a Harry. Se reprochó por haber perdido su juicio.

Bellatrix rio a sus espaldas, con auténtica alegría.

—No podemos negar que la _sangresucia_ te conoce de sobra querido.

Riddle que de pronto se había puesto muy serio, envió a Lestrange una seña de molestia que la hizo envararse y perder la mueca feliz que había llevado en la boca.

—Quiero saber de Potter.

Los hombres empujaron a Granger un poco más cerca de la silla ocupada por Riddle, a la cabecera de la mesa, pero el dedo imperativo del mago apuntó hacia un espacio amplio junto a los ventanales. Los hombres la llevaron hacia allá casi cargándola, una vez que estuvieron en el sitio indicado la forzaron a arrodillarse, le ataron brazos y piernas con un hechizo resistente. Los comensales abandonaron sus lugares en el comedor para dirigirse hacia donde ella estaba y la rodearon, formando un círculo.

Granger buscó una posición menos vulnerable, alzando el pecho y la cabeza, pero de pronto entendió que no había modo de disimular su indefensión frente a los magos y brujas que la observaban, todos con las varitas brillando cerca de sus rostros.

Riddle permanecía sentado a la mesa, observando desde lejos, como si aquellos procedimientos le aburrieran ya, por repetitivos y prefiriera dejarlos a sus subordinados.

—Tú diriges, Severus —ordenó desde su silla—.La conoces mejor, lo mismo podría decirse de Draco, pero, ha demostrado ser un inepto de la talla de su padre.

De entre la sucesión oscura de las túnicas emergió la familiar figura esbelta, su sombra se irguió sobre Granger. Él la escudriñaba, sopesando las posibilidades, nunca le había mantenido la mirada tan largamente y con ése gesto de concentrado estudio. Hermione supuso que intentaba intimidarla, por lo que alzó los ojos firmemente hacia él. Snape pareció hallar lo que buscaba en su expresión desafiante, porque detuvo sus observaciones y se enderezó.

—¿Dónde está Potter? —en su tono no había urgencia, ni brusquedad. Jean, como si no hubiera oído, dedicó su atención a las marcas de la madera que formaba el piso.

—Esto será tan prolongado como tú lo decidas, Hermione Granger.

Logró sorprenderla el tono personal, casi confidente con el que le hablaba. Antes dudaba de que hubiera aprendido siquiera su nombre de pila. No tenía ninguna intención de emitir palabra, estaba empecinada en su contemplación de los detalles del suelo, pero percibió por el rabillo del ojo cómo Snape hacía un ademán y uno de los mortífagos se aproximaba a ella. Notó un movimiento de su brazo y su varita.

Tardó segundos en percatarse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Un dolor se había metido en su cuerpo, apenas duró lo suficiente como para que pudiera nombrarlo, pero le arrebató el aire en un instante y despertó en su piel un miedo primitivo.

—Eso fue poco, casi nada. Piensa que el dolor puede ser tan grande como para perder la cordura ¿Puedes imaginar eso?

Esa vez Granger observaba los gestos manuales, no quería ser tomada por sorpresa de nuevo, daba la impresión de empeorarlo. Snape le apuntó directamente, sin pudor o remordimientos.

—Di lo que sepas sobre Potter.

—Usted seguramente tiene mucha experiencia torturando personas, pero no va a conseguir que…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase, una luz roja brillaba sobre su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación que algo dentro de ella iba a romperse o a reventar. Intentó ponerse de pie, con desesperación, como si la punzada fuera a desaparecer si se movía, pero en lugar de soltarla, el dolor se prendió de ella como un lobo iracundo. Le clavó las garras y los colmillos.

—Todos hablan al final. Soportan los cruciatus más o menos tiempo, dependiendo de su obstinación, pero terminan en el mismo punto. No será distinto contigo.

El hechizo se detuvo y Granger se abandonó sobre el suelo de madera, ocultando la cara entre su pelo desparramado. No podía ni siquiera respirar regularmente.

Sintió una docena de pisadas que se cerraban entorno a ella. A través de sus cabellos vio muchas varitas extendidas, señalándola.

—Sabes lo que una sola varita puede provocar… ¿qué harán trece?

Entre las caras encontró los ojos de Malfoy, grandes y apesadumbrados. Solía pensar que el fantaseaba con verlos a ella a Ron y Harry en situaciones como aquella, que disfrutaría poder humillarlos y sin embargo estaba allí, atrás de los otros, con el brazo lacio y el semblante descolorido, parecía atormentado por la idea de unirse a los demás.

Aún no apartaba la vista de Malfoy cuando los restantes pronunciaron el hechizo, con una coordinación ensayada. Los labios de Draco no se movieron, él se quedó estático confundiéndose entre el ajetreo general. Algunos se acercaban, otros retrocedían unos pasos, para apuntar mejor. Había rayos fluctuantes, los había firmes también. Hermione de nuevo quiso levantarse, pero el castigo era una losa que la aplastó de vuelta contra el piso. Sus extremidades se tensaban como si obedecieran órdenes de alguien más, agitándose sin control.

—¡No más, basta! —les gritó, pero nadie prestaba atención a sus pedidos. La risa burlona de Bellatrix raspaba su conciencia, mientras el círculo de túnicas se estrechaba.

—Por favor, por favor deténganse —les dijo mientras sujetaba una pierna anónima. No tardó en descubrir que pertenecía a Snape, que la observaba encumbrado en toda su altura.

El hombre había pretendido serenidad negándose a sus impulsos muchas veces, tantas que la cara impertérrita era ya un gesto permanente y difícil de borrar de sus facciones, incluso cuando deseaba ser expresivo. En ése momento aquella característica le fue de ayuda. Haber mostrado su genuino sentir sobre su ex alumna y lo que estaban haciéndole habría sido desastroso para todos sus propósitos. Porque a pesar de la espontánea inquina que profesaba por Granger, casi desde el día en que la había conocido, solía sentir una fuerte obligación siempre que se tratase de los jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts, cuanto más ella, que había estado bajo su tutela desde que era una niña y que dadas las circunstancias era un apoyo insustituible para Potter, demasiado valioso para perderse así en las manos de Lestrange.

—¿Estás alcanzando tu límite? —el tono del director era extrañamente comprensivo, casi amable, qué ironía. Hermione se vio tentada por un instante a mencionar algo, el nombre de algún sitio, el libro de cuentos, el guardapelo, cualquier cosa que les diera en qué pensar y los dispersara al menos por un rato. Pero se negó, se dijo que no podía, tenía que soportarlo. Dar cualquier detalle, aunque pareciera inofensivo, era anudar una soga en el cuello de sus amigos. Sacudió la cabeza reprimiendo sus ansias por derrotarse.

Snape la sujetó de los cabellos tal cual lo había hecho Bellatrix y le forzó a levantar la barbilla, para que lo mirara directamente.

—Quizás ahora tengas más disposición a hablar con nosotros —apuntó su varita en la sien de la muchacha. Granger escuchó el susurro.

— _Legeremens._

Se sacudió intentando liberar la cabeza, romper el contacto, pero los dedos de Snape retorcieron su cabello y alguien más a quién no pudo ver, se acercó para sujetarle los brazos.

Breves reflejos de su memoria destellaban en su mente, incluso recordaba algunos detalles que creía haber olvidado. Se agitó nuevamente, pero los brazos la tomaron con mayor fuerza y la varita se clavó en su mejilla. Los ojos de Snape eran como pozos en los que caía repetidamente, que succionaban imágenes y palabras hacia afuera de ella. El bosque de Dean, el guardapelo, la historia de los Horrocruxes, todo fue tomado.

El director se desenredó de su cabellera despacio y los brazos que la asían se aflojaron, dejándola caer.

No había podido retener nada, su propia mente había fluido hacia él, como si no le perteneciera. Entonces entendió que los cruciatus sólo habían sido para debilitarla lo suficiente como para usar aquél hechizo sin esfuerzo.

—¿Y bien Severus? —Oyó preguntar a Voldemort a lo lejos. Se encogió con la cabeza entre los brazos, comprendiendo que había fracasado. ¿Realmente iban a perder aquella guerra sin haber podido siquiera pelearla? Debía haber anticipado algo así, debía haber practicado _oclumancia_ , aunque fuera un poco, cómo había podido ser tan tonta.

La voz de Snape se dejó oír apenas, rasposa, queda, como si esperara ser agredido por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Mi señor, no vi nada. Creo que Dumbledore los instruyó en _legeremancia_ , debió prever que algo como esto pasaría.

Hermione no levantó la cara para que no pudieran leer su sorpresa. Aguzó el oído, apoyando la frente en el suelo frío, temblando. Con un brote de esperanza genuina e impredecible.

Riddle no se inmutó, sólo hizo un gesto incluyendo con la mano a Snape, Bella y un tercero que Hermione no había conocido antes. Los tres llamados se aproximaron a ella, como si estuvieran al tanto ya de una práctica común en sus reuniones.

—Ninguna instrucción será suficiente, ni aun las de Dumbledore. Él ya no está aquí para proteger a Potter de mí. —replicó con indiferente seguridad.

Los aludidos se acercaron mientras el resto retrocedía unos pasos. El llamado Mulciber la obligó a arrodillarse y le sujetó la cabeza para que mirara hacia arriba. Granger podía sentir a Bellatrix a su lado, apuntando. La veía por el rabillo de su ojo. Snape por su parte estaba frente a ella también con la varita en guardia. Hermione lo encaró sin poder preguntarle por qué la encubría. Buscaba una respuesta en su rostro pero la cara de Snape estaba endurecida y fría como siempre, como si nada inusual ocurriera.

El cruciatus subió a través de su espina dorsal, con un escalofrío. Temblaba, su boca guardaba un sabor agrio, anunció de la proximidad del vómito, si aquello no se detenía.

Había perdido el control de su cuerpo, era una extensión de dolor sobre la que nada podía mandar y su mente se encontraba en un estado en el que los pensamientos se hilaban unos con otros sin mayor relación lógica y transitaban su cerebro de manera fugaz y aleatoria.

Snape debía estar asistiendo incluso a detalles que había creído que no permanecían en su consciencia; al color exacto de la nieve que caía en el bosque de Dean, a las expresiones huecas de sus padres al borrar sus recuerdos acerca de ella.

En un punto sintió que no era capaz de seguir sosteniendo su carne y su mente, que algo, su núcleo, se resquebrajaba.

Lo que había sido un flujo de ideas y memorias rápidas cruzando su cabeza se convertía en una pesadilla pantanosa; se le aparecían imágenes que nunca había visto, gente con caras deformadas, modificaciones imposibles de los vértices de su realidad, voces extrañas venidas de muy lejos. Algo en ella se agrietaba, anunciando una ruptura ¿era ésa la demencia del cruciatus?

Entre los susurros incorpóreos que flotaban a su alrededor escuchó una voz que nada de ajena tenía, era sólida y familiar. Hablaba claramente su lenguaje, no como las otras que se enredaban en idiomas inexistentes.

 _Esto pasará pronto, ya casi termina_

La punzada larga y aguda del crucio no se diluía, pero al menos su pensamiento se calmaba, ya nada era tomado de el, sino que llegaban impresiones desde fuera, esa voz, pertenecía a Snape.

 _Está por acabar… unos segundos, aguanta Granger_

Hermione creía haber perdido toda sensación aparte de la fuerza del _crucio_ tensando sus nervios, no podía decir quiénes la rodeaban, ni dónde estaban parados, no era capaz tampoco de saber en qué posición se encontraba su propio cuerpo, quizás por el efecto de la l _egeremancia._ Pero pudo percatarse de que una mano le sostenía la nuca, pudo sentir una frente fría contra la suya, por instantes incluso vislumbró unos ojos oscuros.

 _Está terminando, ya no pelees, déjate ir_

Impresiones que no le pertenecían se abrían dentro de su cerebro, veía una extensión de arbustos y flores, unos columpios meneándose suavemente en el calor de la tarde, niños jugando en un parque, libélulas suspendidas en el aliento gentil del verano… no, eso no era suyo, debía ser de Snape.

El _crucio_ paró de pronto, Granger se sintió caer, topó contra el piso, pero el descenso no se acababa, era como si el suelo estuviera tragándola, como si se abriera debajo de ella. No supo qué ocurrió luego, los mortífagos se hacían señas, se gritaban, pero Hermione dejó de ver y oír.

 **Hola. Trataré de que las actualizaciones estén listas el sábado u el domingo. Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto al escribirlo.**

 **Recuerda que cada vez que no dejas un review Voldemort mata a un gatito.**


	3. La torre y el alfil

**3**

 **La torre y el alfil**

 **Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, ni su contexto; todo es propiedad de Joanne K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers.**

 **Este fic no procura lucrar, está escrito por mero entretenimiento.**

Snape había alegado necesitar pociones e ingredientes de los que sólo disponía en el castillo, Voldemort le había concedido un par de horas a lo sumo. Era necesario que Granger recuperara la consciencia para continuar el interrogatorio, uno que tendría que ser concluyente, por el bien de todos los convocados.

Severus se dirigió directamente al despacho del director, con las piernas débiles y un palpitar nervioso. Durante el largo camino hacia Hogwarts su mente había dado vueltas sobre sí misma, repitiendo los mismos pensamientos una vez tras otra, sopesando las posibilidades. Al llegar a la puerta del castillo sus propias ideas revoloteaban sobre su cráneo como cuervos furiosos. Granger o Hogwarts, ¿qué era más importante proteger?

Una vez dentro de la dirección se precipitó a retirar la manta que cubría al antiguo director Nigellus Black. El hombre en el retrato despertó de una sacudida, sorprendido por la luz lunar que entraba a través de los ventanales. Parpadeó unas cuántas veces, antes de dirigirse a Snape, no sin cierta irritación.

—Director Snape ¿No sabe qué hora es? Por Merlín, sí que trabaja usted hasta tarde ¿verdad? —pronto coartó su monólogo al captar el mal augurio que Severus portaba en su expresión y hasta en la forma en que se movía—.director, ¿Qué le pasa? Parece que le va a dar un vahído.

—Dígame, por favor… ¿Ha visto a Potter recientemente?

El interpelado dejó ver su confusión.

— ¿Potter? Bueno, sí, hablé con él justo ésta tarde, pero…

— ¿Está sólo? ¿Está Weasley con él?

—No, verá. Está sólo, asustado de hecho. Parece que los otros dos niños, el muchacho pelirrojo, Weasley e la chica...

—Granger.

—La misma, parece que Potter y Weasley tuvieron una pelea y la muchacha se fue tras el otro chico...

El mago más joven bajó la cabeza, pensativo, como si el panorama se aclarara despacio frente a él.

—Pero director ¿es que usted sabe algo al respecto? ¿Cómo?

Snape negó, con los labios cerrados, ni siquiera miraba a Nigellus.

—Lo siento director Black, tiene usted razón, es muy tarde, necesito retirarme ahora.

—Pero, al menos debiera darme una explicación…

El enlutado volvió a cubrir el cuadro Nigellus, que aún seguía murmurando tras la cortina, pero pronto fue aislado de Snape por la acción de un _Muffliato_. No pudo ya oír ni ser oído.

Snape retiró la cubierta de otro retrato, el más grande que había en el despacho.

Dumbledore, extrañamente se encontraba despierto, buscó algo en Severus con sus ojos azules muy atentos.

—Severus… —si Nigellus había podido intuir el enrarecido ánimo del director, Albus era capaz de nombrarlo con certeza. Dumbledore leía con toda claridad el agobio en los hombros de Snape.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —los preámbulos era superfluos por completo, conocía demasiado bien ése andar abatido.

—Es Granger, la tienen y para mañana el Lord sabrá con exactitud dónde está Potter y lo que sea que planeé hacer, además el estúpido muchacho está sólo ahora, Weasley los abandonó…—al mencionar el apellido arrugó la nariz como un perro que se prepara para morder-.a Granger la atraparon por salir a buscarlo.

El anciano en el marco apretó las manos en los descansa brazos de su silla, los ojos le brillaban, medio ocultos por el espesor de sus cejas.

— ¿Se da cuenta de que si ellos consiguen sacarle la verdad a Granger, Potter está virtualmente muerto? Y lo conseguirán, no pudo resistirse a la legeremancia que le apliqué, si el Lord pierde la paciencia y la interroga él mismo, no sólo la descubrirá a ella ¡sabrá que le miento, nos matará a ambos!

—Ya basta, basta Severus estás perdiendo el temple —Snape detuvo su retahíla, agitado, observando a Albus, pero apenas calló unos instantes antes de reiniciarla

—Por supuesto que lo estoy perdiendo, llevo semanas perdiéndolo. No sólo existe éste problema con Granger, sé que Minerva está organizando una sublevación en mi contra, lo presiento, ella y los demás intentarán someterme, tomarán el castillo…

—No, no digas eso –apremió el mago, de pronto más rendido sobre la silla que sentado en ella—.entiendo la situación, ya la entiendo. El plan que habíamos previsto está roto. No puedes mantener más el equilibrio, tendrás que elegir un sitio definitivo. No puedes permanecer en Hogwarts y al lado de Voldemort al mismo tiempo.

Severus seguía con los ojos fijos sobre Albus como si quisiera meterse en el cuadro para sacar al viejo de allí dentro y zarandearle.

— ¿Entonces qué se supone que haga? —le exigió. Albus meneó la cabeza dando a entender que no era capaz de entregar una respuesta.

Dumbledore miró al hombre frente a él, estaba consumido por el insomnio, enjuto, seco. Parecía haber envejecido diez años en unas cuantas semanas. Entonces Albus entendió.

Mientras él vivía Severus siempre recurrió a su consejo, a su compañía, le buscaba cuando estaba intranquilo, cuando la tristeza le pesaba en el pecho, bebían té un rato, en ocasiones incluso fumaban. Snape nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, pero procuraba encontrarse próximo a Dumbledore cuando sus fuerzas amenazaban con abandonarlo. Una vez que Albus murió, Severus se había quedado sólo por completo, lo que pasara por su cabeza, lo que le apretara el corazón, debía ocultarlo todo.

—No hay nadie más a quién recurrir —murmuró dándole al anciano la certidumbre de que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

—Sé que no querrás oír lo que voy a decirte.

La mirada furibunda de Prince amainó por un momento.

—Sólo hay dos formas de que Voldemort no se entere de la ubicación de Harry, la primera es…—el anciano se aseguró de encarar a Snape con especial firmeza—.que la señorita Granger muera antes de que logren sonsacarle la información. La segunda es que tú te arriesgues a liberarla y pierdas con ello tu posición frente a Riddle y por ende, tu capacidad de proteger Hogwarts.

El color huyó de la cara de Prince que miraba a Dumbledore con una máscara de incredulidad y repudio.

— ¿Está insinuando que debo matar a Granger? ¿Qué más va a decirme, que inculpe de ello a Draco para que mi credibilidad no se resienta?

—No estoy insinuando nada similar, sólo remarco un hecho, quiero que entiendas que no podemos ganar en ésta partida, si Riddle te descubre dejarás de ser el director del castillo y tú sabes bien que los Carrow ya hubieran matado al menos a un par de jóvenes si no estuvieras aquí para calmarlos.

Snape recordó con nitidez la manera en que Alecto arremetía en contra de Longbottom, la mirada de Alecto, esa llamarada volcánica que había visto muchas veces con anterioridad, que había incluso sentido arder en sí mismo en su juventud, el hambre de violencia.

—Si revelas tu posición…

—Si revelo mi posición… ¡no puede mantenerse Albus! perderé el castillo de todos modos, Minerva ansía una oportunidad para echarme; ella protegerá a los alumnos de los Carrow, incluso del Lord si es preciso. En cambio de Granger no quedará nada y Potter estará a solas, ése gran amigo suyo se largó… creía que si bien Weasley era idiota, al menos también sería leal. Potter no lo conseguirá así ¡nunca ha estado sólo!

-El señor Weasley… seguramente regresará, nunca me dio la impresión de que fuera la clase de persona que abandona a sus amigos y sin ser presuntuoso, mis impresiones raramente me fallan.

Snape no replicó, ya había dejado a Ron muy atrás en sus reflexiones.

-Entonces… ¿Sabes lo que pasará una vez que liberes a la señorita Granger verdad? Tendrás a Voldemort en tu contra, te dará caza ¿Estás listo para lidiar con eso?

Snape no contestó, estaba mirando hacia la ventana, contempló cómo la luna se escondía tras una nube. Albus entendió la sombría expresión serena que de pronto había adoptado su rostro, tan tenso unos minutos atrás.

-Severus...

-Te quedarás sin espía, da igual a estas alturas supongo… al menos no volveré a ver esa mirada de Minerva.

-¿Qué mirada?

No tuvo respuesta. Severus se dirigía hacia un estante lleno de frascos.

—Si realmente estás decidido, hay algo que debes saber…

Las pupilas de Snape brillaron al entornarse hacia el retrato, como si temieran lo que se acercaba.

—Es sobre la varita de Sauco que estaba en mi posesión, sabes que Tom la quiere, sabes cuánto.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Sólo hay dos modos de ganar la maestría de la varita, matando u desarmando a su amo anterior, me temo que es probable que Tom crea que tú eres su amo ahora —las cejas de Prince se levantaron en gesto de sorpresa y contempló al viejo con incredulidad. Bajo sus ojos fulguró una ira reprimida.

— ¿Y lo soy?

—No Severus, Draco me desarmó antes de que aparecieras. En todo caso, esta noche, si te es posible debes derrotar a Draco en duelo, desarmarlo y disponer de la maestría, para entregársela a Harry por los medios posibles. Debes asegurarte de que no quede en manos de Riddle.

— ¿Y me lo dices ahora, porqué me ocultaste una cosa así? El Lord pudo haberme matado y ni siquiera habría sabido el motivo ¿Eso fue lo que planeaste para mí? ¿Me preparaste una muerte conveniente igual que a Potter?

—Severus, sabes que las cosas no son de ése modo —Snape respiraba con agitación sin separar la mirada de Albus. Se había puesto lívido y le temblaban los labios. Pareció perdido durante unos instantes, como si hubiera olvidado porqué estaba allí.

—Sí lo hiciste. Tenías la vida y la muerte de Potter ya resueltas en tu cabeza —rio sordamente, sin ninguna alegría— ¿Por qué creí que no era lo mismo conmigo? Después de todo proyectaste tu propio asesinato.

—Tanto tú como yo nos prometimos terminar con Tom Riddle. Sé lo despiadado que puede resultar, pero Severus, no es posible ganar batallas como éstas y salir de ellas puro e íntegro. Debemos corrompernos para que los jóvenes que protegemos no tengan que hacerlo en nuestro lugar. Debe hacerse lo necesario aunque pueda parecer terrible.

—Ya no diga nada más, conozco bien el discurso. Sólo deme un segundo para figurar nuestros roles. Usted era la reina, Potter es el rey. Granger quizás una torre, un caballo…

Dumbledore negó despacio con la cabeza y con los ojos duros.

—La torre, creo. Y yo el alfil. Encaja bien ¿no señor director?

Albus se echó hacia atrás en su sillón pintado y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—No tema Dumbledore, no cambiaré mi lealtad a estas alturas. Tendrá a la torre escoltando al rey muy pronto y las jugadas seguirán.

II

Los escalones de madera rechinaron apenas, los demás parecieron no escuchar y continuaron durmiendo. Un par de botas negras descendieron el resto de los escalones sin provocar ningún otro ruido. Con cautela el mago bajo lo suficiente como para poder asomar la cabeza y contemplar a los elfos que soñaban, tendidos en sus lechos. Mírlon, la elfina más vieja del grupo estaba en vigilia y le observaba sentada entre sus austeras cobijas.

El hombre pareció complacido de hallarla despierta y le indicó con un dedo que subiera para hablar y trajera a otro con ella. Mírlon hizo levantar a un elfo jovencito de cara redonda como una manzana y le susurró que el director los necesitaba.

Subieron con pies de paloma sin despertar a los otros. El director esperaba en un pasillo estrecho, que daba hacia las cocinas, en el que no alcanzaba siquiera a erguirse del todo, pues su cabeza topaba con el techo. Observó a los elfos con una mirada titubeante, como si al verlos allí, su resolución hubiera flaqueado. No tardó más que un par de segundos para recuperar el aplomo y apartar esa sombra de su frente. La elfina supo que el mago no estaba allí para pedir un bocadillo nocturno como el director anterior solía hacer durante sus desvelos. En realidad el director Snape no solía pedir nada, además de una taza de té en algunas ocasiones.

—Buenas noches Mírlon –le saludó con una cordial formalidad que los magos no solían molestarse en emplear cuando hablaban con sus elfos. Esa noche los ojos del director estaban brillantes pero no a causa de la alegría. Las manos le temblaban levemente y observaba a los siervos, intranquilo.

—Buenas noches señor director, si no es una osadía señalarlo, Mírlon lo encuentra preocupado. —La anciana elfina lo observaba con la seriedad con la que lo habría hecho McGonagall, Snape se inquietó al compararlas. Ella lo estudiaba con sus pupilas enormes, al mago le hizo falta tomar aliento y obligarse a seguir su propia resolución.

—Necesito de la ayuda de ambos en un asunto grave que concierne al colegio. Ustedes han jurado proteger Hogwarts y…

Las orejas de los elfos se levantaron como las de los gatos cuando escuchan un sonido alarmante. Snape detuvo su retahíla y apretó los labios en un ademán severo.

—Van a obedecerme como su director, no consentiré desacatos, las explicaciones son una mera cortesía. Ustedes están al servicio de Hogwarts.

La elfina levantó su pequeña y redonda cabeza aún con las orejas atentas. Su barbilla estaba alzada con dignidad, con toda la que su reducida estatura le permitía.

—Estamos al servicio de Hogwarts, sí, pero no al servicio de quienes actúen en contra del castillo. Y éste colegio no puede ser dirigido por dos a la vez, si los elfos debemos reconocer a un director ése sigue siendo el amo Dumbledore y su memoria.

Snape adquirió un cariz amarillento y su boca se torció por el disgusto. Empezó a temblar con más fuerza, por un momento Mírlon temió que se decidiera a hechizarla, pero no modificó su expresión severa.

— ¿Y quién está actuando en contra del castillo elfina estúpida? dale algo de utilidad a esas orejas descomunales y óyeme. Hay dos alumnas de esta escuela, presas en una mansión de mortífagos, quiero que ustedes me ayuden a aparecer allá y traigan a las estudiantes de vuelta a Hogwarts ¿No es eso algo que tu preciado amo Dumbledore te pediría?

Los elfos intercambiaron una mirada aprehensiva, Mírlon bajó la vista al suelo mientras apretaba los puños. Snape entendió que no confiaban en su palabra. Sus labios se fruncieron en un ademán de profunda mortificación, pero no se deshizo en gritos como lo hubiera hecho en otras tantas ocasiones. Desde hacía unas semanas los habitantes del castillo eran sordos a sus palabras, reacios a sus insultos, el odio hacia él y la convicción de estar protegiendo lo que amaban los volvían fuertes y difíciles de disuadir. Le parecería una demostración noble sino estuviera siempre dirigida en su contra.

— ¿Estarían dispuestos a obedecer si la orden viniera del director Dumbledore?

Las criaturas intercambiaron una mirada nuevamente, para exasperación del mago, pero al final la anciana asintió.

Entonces acompáñenme a la dirección y dénse prisa en seguirme, no hay tiempo.

Los elfos se encaminaron tras las pisadas del director que recorría los pasillos con un andar raudo y silencioso. No tuvo ninguna consideración por los sirvientes que casi tenían que trotar para alcanzarlo, apresurándose para mantener el paso que marcaban las piernas de un hombre que era dos o tres veces más alto que ellos. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de la dirección, la anciana apenas tenía aliento para hablar y el elfo joven la sujetaba de un brazo, ayudándola a dar unos poco pasos más. Snape observó su penoso estado con una expresión impertérrita.

—Whisky de fuego —pronunció la contraseña y les abrió la puerta del despacho que había pertenecido a Albus. Su mano indicó que debían entrar. Las criaturas se aventuraron hacia el interior de la dirección, con tímida humildad. Snape no terminaba de recuperarse de la ofensa que le había supuesto la negación de los elfos a sus peticiones, esos que parecían tan poca cosa allí frente al cuadro de Dumbledore, que los miraba con ternura.

—Buenas noches amigos míos, discúlpenos por interrumpir su descanso. Créanme, no lo haríamos sin un buen motivo.

—Querido señor director, no tiene importancia, despertaríamos por usted cualquier noche, con gusto, señor director —le respondió Mírlon, mirándolo con la frente suavizada. Snape bufó.

—Siempre has tenido una disposición intachable Mírlon y esta noche necesito de tu lealtad más que nunca, y de la de Turín –El más joven dio un respingo cuando el anciano mago le habló expresamente—.Severus requiere su ayuda, para aparecerse en la mansión de los Malfoy. Verán, hay dos alumnas allí que necesitan nuestro auxilio, una de Ravenclaw, la otra prefecta de Gryffindor. Debemos traerlas de vuelta, a salvo.

Los elfos se miraron nuevamente, el más joven revelaba su necesidad continua de recibir indicaciones de la mayor, que era lo más similar que ésas criaturas tenían a un líder entre ellos. La anciana asintió hacia Albus, expresando su disposición para escuchar.

—Deben saber que pueden negarse a hacer esto, puesto que podrían no regresar —el hombre en el retrato se detuvo un instante para valorar los rostro de los oyentes, los elfos no demostraban temor, si es que lo tenían- Le he pedido a Severus que coloque la vida de las estudiantes por encima de cualquier cosa, él no podrá protegerlos si algo llega a ocurrir.

Mírlon se giró para contemplar al mago enlutado, que esperaba junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión insondable, como un guardián de granito.

—El amo director no tiene por qué protegernos, si usted mi señor se entregó por éste castillo y por sus jóvenes cuánta más obligación tenemos nosotros.

Snape no pudo menos que irritarse al percibir al cambio drástico de postura que unas cuantas palabras de Albus habían provocado. Los ojos de Dumbledore ardían sobre los tres que estaban reunidos.

—No sabes cuánto me alivian tus palabras Mírlon. Esta quizás sea la última noche de Severus como director de Hogwarts, si llegara a ser necesario espero que ustedes testifiquen en su favor y lo apoyen, quizás deba enfrentarse a los magos de éste castillo, tu lealtad Mírlon y la de Turín deben estar con ésta causa, con él. Les confío la protección de mi más querido amigo.

Los elfos se giraron a mirar a Snape, que contemplaba al retrato con un gesto ambiguo y amargo. Él eludió sus ojos intencionalmente, como si no quisiera encontrarse con ningún tipo de expresiones efusivas.

—Por favor, juren que lo obedecerán —pidió el retrato.

—¿El juramento inquebrantable, amo director? —Preguntó Mírlon, que buscaba el rostro del elfo más joven para leerlo. Turín estaba innaturalmente quieto como si no respirara, pero sus rasgos irradiaban orgullo y determinación.

—Lo haremos amo director, confíenoslo a nosotros —mientras hablaba se giró hacia Snape con la manita extendida hacia arriba y un aplomo inusual en los apacibles elfos. Mírlon desprovista de la vivacidad de su pupilo, pero henchida de una sensatez reposada tomó la otra mano de Snape entre las suyas.

—Nos disculpamos amo director, por nuestra insolencia en las cocinas —La mirada indescifrable de la elfina y el fuerte agarre de sus dedos rasposos le provocó a Severus la sensación de ser él quien quedaría obligado con el juramento y no los elfos, que se aferraban con sus manecitas a la sombra de un ejecutor que ninguna seguridad podía garantizarles. La protección y el cobijo se habían caído de lo más alto de la torre de astronomía junto a Albus.

—Hágalo señor, estamos deseando servirle a usted y al amo Dumbledore —Le instó el más joven.

—Cuánto peor para ustedes, criaturas necias —masculló con gesto ácido a la vez que devolvía el apretón que los elfos le daban e inició las palabras del juramento, su voz se convertía en el único sonido dentro del despacho en penumbra, que se alumbró ligeramente por la luminiscencia del conjuro.

III

La elfina tuvo la necesidad de sentarse un instante tras lo ocurrido, la sola carrera hacia la dirección había conseguido agotarla, Snape entendió que tendría que darle unos minutos de descanso.

Turín observó cómo el director se separaba de ellos para rebuscar algo entre las vitrinas del despacho. De espaldas a ellos, el mago comenzó a hablarles.

—Tengo que bajar a las mazmorras por pociones que podrían ser necesarias.

—Turín irá en un santiamén amo, sólo dígame que debo traerle —el elfo se apresuró a proponer. Snape negó con la cabeza, aun dándoles la espalda.

—Amo, usted tardará varios minutos, Turín sólo unos segundos, por favor déjenos ayudar…

—Obedece, la respuesta es no —Las palabras se pronunciaron con una voz despreciativa, que hizo creer al elfo que su ofrecimiento había resultado atrevido e impropio. Su boca minúscula se contrajo en un gesto avergonzado, Snape odio la idea de que el elfo comenzara a castigarse o algún despropósito similar. Albus intervino por él, como si pudiera prever las intenciones del pocionista.

—Turín, no te ofendas por favor, Severus necesita hacer éste recorrido a solas, debe despedirse de Hogwarts.

El maestro se sacudió en su camino hacia la puerta, el viejo lo había leído como si fuera translúcido para él. Los elfos contemplaron al joven director con entendimiento. Snape se apuró en salir y cerrar la puerta sin dirigirles una mirada más, abochornado por los comentarios que el anciano dejaba salir con tanto desembarazo. Sin embargo Albus tuvo razón.

Snape recorrió los pasillos con los pies y con la vista, a momentos sus dedos rozaban la piedra fría de los muros. Fue como despedirse de su propia vida. Cuando abrió la entrada a su almacén de bebedizos la sensación de pérdida se apoderó de su pecho, que ardía. Cogió algunos frascos y los disminuyó de tamaño para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su levita, le costó un par de minutos cerrar la puerta, apoyó la cabeza en el dintel y cerró los ojos, agobiado, de pronto demasiado débil. Se permitió acariciar a la madera de la puerta un segundo. No se había percatado de cuán unido estaba a los resquicios del castillo, era el sitio en el que habían transcurrido la mayoría de sus horas, donde conoció a las personas más importantes de su vida, donde su esperanza nació y murió. Se volvió para regresar a la dirección, con el cuerpo afectado y tembloroso. El pasillo no estaba vacio, una mujer se alumbraba con la varita. Se podía deducir que llevaba unos momentos observándolo, era Minerva.

—Señor director, es curioso encontrarlo deambulando a medianoche, veo que ha adoptado las costumbres de los hermanos Carrow.

—Se puede decir lo mismo de usted Minerva —la bruja hizo una mueca al oír su nombre en la boca de Snape.

—Esta noche me corresponde hacer guardia… a mí —dijo pausadamente, instándolo a retirarse. El mago asintió con la mirada muy fija en la cara de la profesora, su semblante había cobrado un aura extraña, como si estuviera cercano al delirio. McGonagall se removió, incómoda por los ojos insistentes de Snape.

—Buenas noches Minerva —sentenció al percatarse del desagrado de la bruja y echó a andar en dirección opuesta, pasando por un costado de McGonagall. Ella al sentirlo rozar su hombro recobró el aplomo perdido y se dio media vuelta, con la varita extendida de un modo próximo a la amenaza.

—Estoy harta de fingir que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa en éste colegio —Snape se volvió con el cuerpo tenso y lento. La varita de Minerva apuntaba hacia él —¿Qué pretendes merodeando a éstas horas, a quién quieres intimidar? Es que disfrutas atormentando a los estudiantes igual que esos hermanos Carrow.

—Veo que el desvelo te sienta mal Minerva ¿Por qué no vas a la cama?

—¿Por qué no regresas tú a la mazmorra a la que perteneces? Quizás tenga que escoltarte hasta allá.

La expresión que encontró en el mago la detuvo unos instantes. Su cara estaba grisácea, transpiraba un amargo reproche. Minerva no entendió de dónde provenía ése aire de decepción, él era el traidor, no viceversa, pero durante un momento tuvo la sensación de estar equivocada.

—Te recuerdo que estás hablándole al director de éste castillo.

Las dudas de Minerva se disiparon.

—Eres el asesino del director.

El brazo dubitativo de Minerva se irguió con la resolución de las palabras que acababa de soltar. La mano de Severus se internó dentro de su capa en un movimiento veloz, pero McGonagall ya le apuntaba. Ella sonrió al notarse en ventaja, un gesto que sorprendió a ambos. La profesora aplacó su mueca, pero tuvo que admitir que desde que Albus había muerto estuvo ansiando llegar a ése instante. Recreó el modo en su mente, el modo en que enfrentaría a Snape. Sopesaba hacerlo en el comedor, frente a todos. Con algo de suerte sus colegas la apoyarían y podía contar con la lealtad de sus Gryffindor. También había cavilado el emboscarlo en su propio despacho cuando estuviera dormido, pero ésa idea resultaba rastrera para una bruja orgullosa como ella debía ser. Al fin ésa noche simplemente no pudo postergar su necesidad de justicia. Un duelo uno a uno era ecuánime, ése asesino no podía aspirar a más honor que el que ella ofrecía.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, no atacaré a un mago desarmado —Hizo un ademán que indicó a Severus que debía sacar la varita. El hombre mantuvo la mano dentro de la capa, pero no se movió ni presentó el arma.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a acobardarte ahora? Supongo que prefieres maldecir a magos indefensos, como Albus estaba ése día.

Él la observó estático, los ojos le brillaban con furia. Todo el resto de su cuerpo se mantuvo rígido en la misma posición.

—¡Saca tu arma Snape, no podrás eludir esto por mucho que lo intentes, juro por la memoria de Albus que no te dejaré!

El director lejos de tomar posición de duelo dejó caer la mano vacía y laxa a un costado.

—No vamos a batirnos hoy.

La mujer profirió un gruñido que la emparentó con Bellatrix Lestrange durante un segundo.

—Eres un cobarde Severus Snape. No vas a usar mi código de honor para favorecerte, si debo hechizarte sin que te defiendas lo haré.

El mestizo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza e iniciaba una media vuelta rumbo a su despacho.

—No, tú no lo harías.

Minerva se estremeció sin quererlo, el tono de esas palabras no había sonado como una mofa, sino como una declaración de confianza. Su varita seguía apuntada hacia la espalda del director que caminaba hacia la oscuridad de los corredores. El eco de sus pisadas llegaba hasta la bruja, recordándole que apenas tenía unos momentos para decidir.

Minerva pasó saliva con un nudo doloroso en su garganta, negó con la cabeza un par de veces, pero se obligó a mantener el arma enfocada. El director no tuvo tiempo de girar la cara cuando el rayo rojizo lo golpeó. Se había sujetado a la esperanza de que ella tan solo le permitiera irse en paz. Gritó durante los segundos que el hechizo tardó en detenerse. Había caído arrodillado en el suelo de piedra y le tomó unos instantes recuperar el aliento. Escuchaba a Minerva respirar a sus espaldas agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido u pasado temor.

—Ahora ves que sí lo haría. Saca la varita y defiéndete.

Snape se puso de pie con dificultad y miró a Minerva con los orbes acuosos por el dolor. La mujer retrocedió un paso, un poco cohibida, pero no apartó el arma del sitio al que apuntaba.

—No seguirás usurpando el lugar de Albus ni una noche más si de mí depende. Defiéndete o lárgate.

El aludido no movió su brazo ni modificó el gesto duro en sus facciones, parecía que no pudiera escuchar a McGonagall.

—Me largo —escogió, apartando la necesidad de pensar y reanudó su camino hacia el despacho sin prestarle atención a la bruja estupefacta que lo seguía con la vista.

Minerva bajó la varita poco a poco mientras él se alejaba. Había esperado una variedad de reacciones eufóricas y violentas, pero no una renuncia a la batalla y al castillo como aquella, sin siquiera una tentativa de resistencia.

—¡Severus Snape! —rugió al tiempo que sus tacones empezaban la carrera para alcanzar al mago. Al escuchar el eco de sus pasos el hombre se volvió hacia ella, con una cara que no reflejaba sino cansancio, incluso desolación. La bruja se detuvo para contemplarlo, azorada.

—¿De verdad te vas? ¿Sin hacer nada, sólo vas a irte?

—No tengo intenciones de volver aquí después de ésta noche. Supongo que puedes considerarte la nueva directora, los Carrow ahora son asunto tuyo… y los alumnos y quien tu sabes. Todo el castillo y lo que pase en él es tu responsabilidad ahora.

Minerva no hallaba palabras, estaba tiesa e indignada, sin identificar exactamente el por qué.

—Tú… ¿qué demonios?… no creas que vas a salir de aquí como si nada, no lo creas, irás a Azkaban. Asesinaste a Albus y ahora pretendes marcharte como si esto no tuviera nada que ver contigo.

Snape parpadeó, la luz del arma de la bruja lo enceguecía. McGonagall había gritado lo último con una voz quebradiza.

—Eras un pilar para éste colegio y te vendiste a él ¿qué te ofreció Severus? ¿Qué maldita cosa pudo prometerte? Es que no lo entiendo. Creí que estabas con nosotros, creí saber quién eras. Ahora sé de lo que eres capaz, ahora de verdad te conozco.

—No me conoces Minerva —dictó en un murmullo sombrío. La varita que había permanecido escondida en la levita saltó hacia la mano del mago, que en un pase veloz se convirtió en una humareda que sobrevolada rápidamente el pasillo hacia la dirección. McGonagall que no había previsto la huida corrió tras él profiriendo insultos y hechizos que si bien parecieron acertar no detuvieron el avance de la humareda. Los retratos del corredor despertaban preguntando a gritos qué estaba ocurriendo, la bruja les respondía sin ablandar la carrera.

—¡Pronto avisen a todos, Severus Snape se escapa, ése traidor se escapa!

La noticia se propagó por todo el colegio en cuestión de minutos, pero al llegar al despacho de la dirección McGonagall no halló más que al cuadro de Dumbledore observándola con ojos serios.

…

 ***Hay un detalle erróneo en el fic, en éste punto Harry no estaba escondido en el bosque de Dean, pero debido a las modificaciones de la trama decidí ubicarlo en ése sitio.**

 **Hola, pues aquí está la actualización. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por leer.**

 **Postear** **reviews es bajo en colesterol y gratis, no olvides dejar uno!**


	4. La noche de las revelaciones I

**4**

 **La noche de las revelaciones I**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Joanne Rowling.**

— _Enérvate._

Despertó con una sacudida, Draco Malfoy estaba acuclillado frente a ella. Él la observó con ojos preocupados, para luego girar la cabeza hacia Bellatrix, que esperaba de pie junto a una puerta.

— ¿Ya está consciente?

—Está consciente –La voz de Draco sonaba queda, parecía no querer pronunciar las palabras. Granger intentó al menos sentarse, pero apenas podía moverse, su cuerpo todavía temblaba, como si sus huesos se hubieran reblandecido y no pudieran sostenerla. Los ojos grises de Draco seguían sus intentos, revelando un claro conflicto dentro de la mente del muchacho.

Las pisadas de Bella resonaron a través de la celda mientras ella se acercaba a los jóvenes.

—Es hora de hacer hablar a esta sangresucia.

La posición encorvada e insegura del mago le hizo soltar un bufido de molestia.

—Vamos querido Draco no me vengas con que no puedes, suficiente has defraudado ya a nuestro Lord, me temo que si no comienzas a ser más útil él preferirá deshacerse de ti.

Malfoy se puso de pie, débil, casi mareado. Su tía se detuvo junto a él y le susurró algo que Granger no pudo percibir. Estaban los dos allí frente a ella, mirándola, una burlona, el otro pálido, casi enfermo, cercano a devolver el estómago.

Las largas uñas de Bella se anudaron entre el cabello de Granger, halándola para que se sentara. Las pupilas de Draco brillaban expectantes, acuosas.

—Hazlo querido.

Pero Malfoy no se movía, era en ése momento menos sólido que un fantasma, con ojos de niño temeroso, alzando sin convicción su varita. La paciencia de Lestrange escaseaba después de unos instantes y se dispuso a intervenir. Algunas voces se escuchaban allá en el pasillo amplio y oscuro de la mazmorra, Bella las ignoró atenta a las manos titubeantes de su sobrino y a las propias, porque apuntaba a la cabeza de Hermione con su arma.

—Draco —habló al muchacho con un peculiar matiz maternal que el joven le había oído tan sólo unas cuántas veces en su vida—.Tu madre no querrá perderte, tienes que aprender a hacer estos trabajos, tienes que aprender a ser uno de los nuestros, o serás uno de ellos…

Movió la cabeza señalando a Granger, que de rodillas sujetaba la mano de Lestrange prendida a su cabello, con los párpados apretados como si no quisiera mirar lo que ocurría.

—Te enseñaré qué hacer y luego me imitarás. Está bien que practiques con ella, sé que la conoces, eso hará que te dejes de estupideces y sensiblerías. Mírame yo soy una mujer y no me cuesta hacerlo, de hecho lo disfruto mucho, tú también lo disfrutarás con el tiempo.

La bruja alzó la varita pero no pudo terminar la pronunciación del hechizo. Una ráfaga de aire sopló dentro de la celda, una ráfaga que no tenía ninguna rendija por la cual haber entrado. Los ojos de Lestrange se alzaron buscando un enemigo y no tardó en hallarlo, Snape estaba de pie en la mazmorra acompañado de un elfo y le apuntaba con un gesto de inamovible resolución. Bella tardó un par de segundo en entender los motivos que llevaran al mestizo, tan dócil servidor de Voldemort unas horas atrás, a encontrarse allí enfrentándola a ella con esa cara de contienda inevitable. Nunca había visto en él ésa aura de violencia franca, pero podía sentir que estaba sopesando la idea de matarla y dado que ella tenía la varita abajo, era posible que lo hiciera. El cuerpo de Bellatrix se tensó al momento de ver cómo la mano de Snape ejecutaba un pase instantáneo con la varita.

— _Petrificus totallus._

La mujer cayó abruptamente, aun sostenía su varita con una mano y apresaba el cabello de Granger con la otra. Draco y Hermione la observaron unos instantes, con estupefacción. El joven viró la cabeza hacia Prince. Se apuntaban mutuamente. Para Malfoy, Snape no había tenido antes la significación de una amenaza, pero lo era entonces con su cara rígida de máscara y su mano armada. Tenía la vista muy fija en él y estaba quieto, con el brazo tenso en su dirección, pretendiendo anticipar cualquier movimiento. Malfoy incluso tenía la sensación de que el director estaba enterado de sus pensamientos en ése instante, que sentía con toda claridad su temor y su duda.

—No estás hecho para esto Draco, si pides a McGonagall quizás tengas una oportunidad —Draco empuñó la varita y apuntó al pecho del director con una mano que pretendió firmeza. Snape no se inmutó, continuó hablando en un murmullo, descartando que Draco pudiera representar un peligro.

—Si el Lord llegase a preguntarse el por qué de ésta deslealtad, dile que debió cumplir su promesa, que no debió tocar a Lily Potter.

El gesto de sordo pánico de Malfoy se transformó en una mueca de total incomprensión.

— ¿Qué…? —El segundo que duró la pregunta fue lo bastante para que el director susurrara _expelliarmus_ y antes de que la varita tocara el suelo le seguía un _desmaius._ El muchacho cayó hacia atrás casi sobre Hermione quien no hizo nada por evitar que se golpeara con dureza contra la piedra. La joven alzó la cara hacia el mago que avanzaba unos pasos hacia ella. El elfo caminó también, sujeto a la levita del director en todo momento. Hermione se contrajo cuando la mano del mago tocó su hombro.

—Voy a devolverte con Potter —le susurró. Hermione buscó sus ojos, procurando divisar en ellos cualquier humo de mentira. No quería ser engañada pero todo apuntaba, incluso su propia intuición, a que no había trucos.

—Levántate.

La jaló para ponerla de pie, pero entonces se encontró con que la mano petrificada de Bellatrix seguía salvajemente prendida a su cabellera. Un destello furioso se reflejó en los ojos de Snape al mirar a la bruja estática. Hermione tiró de su pelo sin lograr liberarlo, incluso Snape lo hizo, provocando que Granger diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

— ¿La tienes bien sujeta verdad Lestrange?

Los ojos inflamados de la mujer refulgían con malicia. Miraban a la muchacha y al director con un aire de burla. Hermione reinició el forcejeo cuando un rayo rojo pasó cerca de ella.

— ¡ _Crucio_!

La Gryffindor levantó el rostro para ver como Snape apuntaba a la bruja con una expresión dura en todo su cuerpo, incluso las venas de sus brazos parecían resaltar por el esfuerzo que ponía en el hechizo. La mortífaga se sacudía apenas, todo lo que le permitía su estado y sus pupilas se entornaban hacia arriba, en un espasmo.

— ¡Está congelada, no podrá soltarme aunque lo desee, deje de hacer eso, está indefensa!

—Igual que usted lo estaba Granger, igual que otros tantos.

—Ya basta, es inútil, por favor.

El rayo se apagó. De la boca de Bellatrix salía un hilo de espuma y saliva, pero su mano continuó inamovible.

—Quizás si se lo pide por favor ella acceda a soltarla —dijo el mago con una inflexión de reproche, Hermione lo miró, trastornada por lo que acababa de presenciar —.pero ya fue suficiente, supongo que el resto de usted vale más que sólo ése mechón de cabello y entenderá que no puedo retirar el hechizo.

Extrajo un cuchillo pequeño de alguna parte de su levita y se dispuso a cortar el pelo de la muchacha sin mayor ceremonia. Hermione lejos de protestar cortó las últimas hebras por sí misma. Snape lanzó un i _ncendio_ sobre el cabello que quedó en la mano de la bruja, dejando en ella un manojo chamuscado. Granger lo observó con desconcierto.

—Podrían usarlo para la multijugos.

Entonces los dedos del profesor se aferraron a su antebrazo y la levantaron del suelo. Granger pudo sostenerse unos segundos, pero el desgaste de su cuerpo tras los cruciatus la hizo doblarse aun con la mano de Snape sujetándola. El hombre y el elfo evitaron que se golpeara contra el suelo. Era tan extraño para ella… ése grosero, lejano personaje de sus años estudiantiles, sosteniéndola en uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Intentó permanecer firme, sujeta del brazo de Snape, pero no pudo y el hombre se decidió a levantarla del suelo cargándola como a una niña.

—Haz como lo acordamos. —le dijo al elfo, Hermione se agitó entre los brazos que la mantenían elevada sobre el suelo, sentía que él era capaz de dejarla caer. Se preguntó si debía acompañarlo, si al final no planeaba usarla como cebo para atrapar a Harry. Sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de continuar sus cavilaciones puesto que la aparición inició y para ella resultó más dura de lo que hubiera sido en el pasado, quizás por lo débil que estaba. En cuanto reaparecieron en su destino, Hermione todavía en brazos del director, se sacudió para devolver el estómago. El hombre reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para bajarla y permitirle vomitar sobre el asfalto y no sobre su capa.

Hermione se arqueaba con movimientos abruptos. El contenido de su estómago no era más que agua y saliva, debido al tiempo que había estado presa en la mansión de los Malfoy. La mano férrea de Prince la mantuvo en posición vertical, aun cuando los tobillos se le habían doblado. Cuando terminó creyó que desfallecería. Sus uñas se clavaron en la levita del director, que la sostuvo por los hombros y la hizo sentarse en el suelo empolvado. Notó por primera vez que estaban dentro de una fábrica abandonada, llena de maquinaria inservible y obsoleta. Sin duda en el mundo muggle. Observó a su alrededor. La luz de la luna entraba por las aberturas del techo y el espacio parecía cubierto por una tela de araña que lo abarcara todo.

— ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? —preguntó con una voz deshilachada.

—Bébase esto. Ya tendrá tiempo para escuchar explicaciones más tarde —le ofreció un frasco pequeño, extraído de alguno de sus bolsillos. Hermione supuso por el color que se trataba de una poción revitalizante y la tomó sin preguntas. Observó a Snape por el rabillo del ojo. De pronto sus músculos se habían fortalecido, como si hubiera descansado varias horas y con la mente más despejada, comenzó a tener dudas sobre el comportamiento y las intenciones del hombre al que acompañaba. Notó por primera vez al joven elfo que los había transportado. Parpadeaba como en trance observándola con unas pupilas enormes, de lechuza. Hermione le habría sonreído si hubiera tenido la fuerza para albergar un poco de alegría. Aunque la presencia de esa criatura curiosa y amable la reconfortó por unos momentos.

El director se adelantó hacia uno de los muros donde estaba empotrado un tosco cacharro, complejo y grasiento. La fábrica no perdía el olor a aceite a pesar del obvio abandono. Snape, tras conjurar un hechizo ininteligible metió las manos dentro de las entrañas sucias de la máquina. Hermione lo seguía con ojos receptivos y acuosos, brillantes por la sospecha. Intentaba recordar todo lo que había visto y escuchado en la mansión de los Malfoy y reunirlo en un rompecabezas que le diera sentido. Las manos del director se hundieron en los profundo de la maquinaria, luego los antebrazos y hasta más allá de los codos. Pareció tantear en la oscuridad del mecanismo y sus fluidos industriales. Granger recordó una mención sobre Lily Potter, recordó también el origen mestizo del profesor. Había mucho qué indagar y apenas unos minutos para tomar una decisión. Porque si no podía confiar en Snape debía intentar escapar de él y estando inerme sus posibilidades eran nimias. Aún más si flotaba en la confusión.

Los brazos del maestro surgieron desde la oscuridad de la maquinaria. Estaban sucios de aceite quemado pero sostenían una empuñadura plateada y pura que destelló con la luz lunar. Le mostró el arma a Hermione y buscó una reacción en su cara.

—Es la espada de Gryffindor.

Granger lo miró a los ojos con sus cejas espesas juntas en interrogación.

— ¿Por qué la tiene?

—Sé que lo duda, lo veo claramente, pero Dumbledore confiaba en mí y no he defraudado esa confianza.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, de pronto las imágenes de aquella noche en que los mortífagos habían entrado a Hogwarts, regresaron con su aura ácida y amarga.

—Usted lo mató.

—Lo hice —murmuró con una voz lejana. Parecía debatirse entre continuar hablando u callar. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes y buscó la mirada de Hermione, que refulgía como una llama acusatoria entre la penumbra.

—Lo hice. Él me lo pidió –agregaba, como si tuviera que pujar las palabras fuera de su cuerpo. Luego buscó la cara de su estudiante una segunda vez, deseando leerla. Granger estaba escéptica y cansada, lo contemplaba con la boca caída y un aire de tristeza. Snape guardó la espada en un bolsillo de su levita, encantado para guardar toda clase de objetos. La espada entró en el espacio de su ropa con la facilidad con que lo habría hecho un alfiler.

Granger se percataba del gesto de exasperación en la cara del mago pero no esperaba verlo descubrirse el antebrazo bruscamente y mostrarle la marca tenebrosa sin pudor.

—Quieres pruebas…—terminó de arremangarse la levita y la camisa por arriba del codo—.Consideraba hacer esto a solas, creí que sería una demostración chocante para ti, pero no tenemos tiempo e intentarías escaparte si te doy la oportunidad, eso sin contar que no creerás una palabra de lo que le diga.

La muchacha lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y un matiz de honda incredulidad.

—La marca es un vínculo irrompible, mientras la lleve conmigo él siempre podrá encontrarme, podría seguirnos y lo llevaríamos directo hacia Potter…

Hermione se envaró, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en el hombre, el horror le coloreaba las facciones, Snape se apresuró a terminar su frase.

—No hay un método que la destruya permanentemente, si me cortara el brazo aparecería en otra parte de mi cuerpo. Sólo se la puede quemar, el efecto durará al menos un par de días.

Le hizo seña al elfo de que se acercara, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo, a unos metros de Granger, que observaba la escena bajo la máscara de un rostro impertérrito.

Turín le sujetó el brazo al mago con toda la firmeza que sus pequeñas manos podían proporcionar. Snape apuntó su varita hacia la marca y murmuró un par de hechizos, Hermione preparó el oído pero no pudo entender las palabras, la serpiente tatuada comenzó a moverse muy lentamente.

— _Flagrate_ —la punta de la varita se encendió, resplandecía al rojo vivo. Snape la acercó a su brazo, sin mostrar signos de nerviosismo. Hermione volteó la cara para no ver, escuchó el crepitar de un fuego pequeño y unos gruñidos sofocados. Un olor a carne quemada le llegó a la nariz y se giró para constatar si el procedimiento había terminado, pero no, el elfo sujetaba el brazo con mucha fuerza y mostraba los dientes por la tensión que estaba aguantando. Snape se agitaba contra su propio instinto y continuaba cauterizando la marca. La cola de la serpiente se movía como una anguila negra que se retuerce por escapar. Granger se volteó de nuevo, deseando que terminaran pronto. No transcurrió más de un minuto cuando oyó el soplido aliviado de Turín.

Viró la cara, el joven elfo observaba al director, ansioso, se frotaba las manos. Luego la miró a ella.

—Ama, es verdad, el señor director Dumbledore… bueno, su retrato, nos pidió que ayudáramos al director Snape. Nos los encargó como su más querido amigo. No la engaña.

Hermione buscó los ojos de Snape pero éste se sostenía el brazo y apretaba los párpados fuertemente como si no pudiera empezar a recobrarse.

Turín puso su mano sobre el hombro del mago para llamar su atención.

—Amo director, no podemos quedarnos.

—Ahora él estará seguro de que se trata de mí… —susurró sin atender al elfo. Hermione se preguntó si estaba atravesando una especie de trance, por haber quemado la marca, pero antes de que pudiera discernir lo que pasaba con él, Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione y la miró, de nuevo parecía buscar algo en su cara. Ella giró el rostro, abrumada y molesta, porque no terminaba de comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, ni porqué.

—Amo director… –insistió el elfo. El hombre atendió y se puso de pie, sin soltar su brazo, parecía que de pronto se había convertido en su mayor vulnerabilidad. Granger lo miró de reojo: tenía los hombros caídos, no guardaba semejanza con el mago desdeñoso que había en su memoria.

—Tenemos que irnos… —le dijo él, con una voz ronca y tenue. Hermione no se movió, tenía la cabeza girada hacia otro sitio. Pretendía que no estaba allí.

—Te obligaré si debo, pero esperaba que no lo complicaras más.

— ¿Cómo puedo creer en usted? —se preguntó la muchacha con fervor, porque no había nada que deseara más en ése momento que poder confiar en que Snape la llevaría de vuelta con Harry, sin segundas intenciones.

— Tendrás pruebas, todas la explicaciones que quieras, incluso puedo mostrarte—se señaló la sien mientras lo decía… — ¡Pero ahora vendrás conmigo lo quieras o no!

Se abalanzó sobre ella que alzó los brazos para protegerse. El director la tomó de las muñecas.

— ¡Turín, llévanos al bosque de _Dean_ , ahora!

La criatura corrió hacia los dos magos que forcejeaban y al tocarlos la aparición inició. Hermione que clavaba las uñas en el antebrazo del hombre para obligarlo a soltarla, tuvo que aferrarse del mismo para soportar una segunda aparición. Los tres cayeron abruptamente, sin ninguna gracia. Incluso el elfo quedó medio aplastado por los magos. El estómago de Granger se arqueó con violencia para devolver y tuvo que apartarse rápidamente de los dos que la acompañaban. Turín se adelantó hacia ella para sostenerle el recién cortado cabello mientras vomitaba sobre un cúmulo de hojarasca. Snape se puso de pie despacio y se mantuvo al margen hasta que la muchacha terminó. Granger tenía los ojos vidriosos y su cara amarilla reflejaba el asco que permanecía en su garganta.

—Será la última vez que nos aparezcamos esta noche… — murmuró creyendo que eso la aliviaría.

El mago salió de entre la reunión de árboles y matorrales en la que habían caído, para observar los alrededores. Unos metros adelante la arboleda escaseaba hasta desembocar en una llanura nevada. La faz blanca de la nieve casi brillaba. Snape se tranquilizó pensando que la pureza del panorama podría templar el ánimo sombrío que Granger arrastraba consigo. Los siguientes minutos se dedicó a poner varias protecciones que los mantuvieran fuera de la vista y que aislaran cualquier sonido.

Cuando hubo terminado giró para encontrarse con que la Gryffindor todavía lo observaba con el gesto hosco a pesar de su evidente debilidad. Estaba arrodillada y el elfo aún le detenía el cabello como un paje que sostiene el velo de una novia. Snape se burló de la escena en su fuero interno y se dirigió hacia ellos con un andar indiferente.

—No tiene sentido intentar avanzar más ésta noche. Estás en muy mal estado. Voy a montar un refugio.

Cuando pasaba junto al elfo y la muchacha ella levantó la voz.

— ¡Prometió pruebas!

El mago se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Supongo que no te importará recibir esas pruebas bajo la nieve y arrodillada sobre tu propio vómito.

Le proporcionó una mirada a Turín para que siguiera al tanto de Granger mientras él se ocupaba en la carpa. Estaba por reanudar su camino cuando ella le respondió.

—No me importa, quiero pruebas ahora, de otro modo no cooperaré ni un segundo más, ni lo seguiré a ninguna parte.

El hombre se quedó estático y perplejo por unos momentos. Tuvo que reconocer que en realidad no estaba muy seguro de qué pruebas podía mostrarle o si estaba realmente dispuesto a hacerlo. En teoría era libre de ofrecer la verdad, pero algo dentro de él se aferraba al silencio. Quizás era sólo la costumbre. Habían pasado tantos años sin que pudiera hablar francamente.

Se detuvo a pensar en lo que podría decir o cómo comenzar a explicarse. Granger lo observaba firme en su convicción de oír respuestas.

—Es una historia realmente compleja… haré el refugio y luego hablaremos.

Ella giró el rostro, decepcionada. Y Severus leyó en sus ojos la idea de escapar de él. La muchacha no le creía, pensaba que estaba evadiéndola. Si al menos hubiera tenido el tiempo de llevarla a hablar con el retrato de Albus…

Estaba habituado a mentir convincentemente, pero no a decir la verdad, nunca la decía. Y ahora sus esperanzas de disuadir a Granger residían en su capacidad de ser sincero. Era una completa locura, lo opuesto a lo que estaba condicionado a hacer y sin embargo ya había dejado todo detrás: el castillo, Voldemort… no podía permitirse la necedad de ocultar las cosas a Granger y complicar sus planes. ¿Por qué entonces le costaba tanto trabajo comenzar a hablar?

Turín lo observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes, expectantes. La bruja en cambio había bajado la cabeza en señal de que no esperaba nada bueno de él.

—Tendrás que saber tarde o temprano de cualquier modo. Aunque insisto en que éste no es un sitio propicio, pero ya que a ti no te interesa…

Hermione levantó la cara, Snape se estaba arrodillando frente a ella, sin quebrar sus aires de fría reserva.

La Gryffindor tuvo el impulso de apartarse, su instinto se lo aconsejaba, pero no lo hizo y dejó que el director se acercara con varita en mano.

—Contarte la situación sería tardado, es mejor que me dejes usar legeremancia. Será más fácil que comprendas.

Él no la miraba a la cara, como si a pesar de sus palabras, estuviera deseando no tener que mostrarle nada. Parecía conservar la esperanza de que ella se retractara, pero Hermione no iba a darle ése alivio.

—Use legeremancia si cree que es lo mejor.

Se aproximó unos centímetros más, incómodo, con la boca torcida. Granger pensó que era irónico que los acercamientos cordiales le parecieran tan difíciles tomando en cuenta que en la mansión Malfoy se aproximó a ella de formas violentas y no pareció tener ningún tapujo en hacerlo. Le guardaba rencor por ello.

El hombre apuntó su varita a la frente de Hermione, en medio de sus cejas y la miró directamente en los ojos, muy de cerca. Ella tragó saliva y se removió. De pronto la incomodidad era algo mutuo.

La voz del mago produjo un eco dentro de su mente y la Gryffindor de sacudió, sorprendida.

—Le mostraré lo que considero más relevante, sino tendría que ir muchos años atrás. Alístese.

Hermione se preguntó por qué de repente estaba hablándole de usted nuevamente. Y lo supo. Intentaba mantenerla fuera de ciertos límites, consideraba que ella invadía su privacidad.

Las imágenes aparecieron sin que estuviera preparada, sintió como si se hubiera zambullido en un ojo de agua y la corriente estuviera llena de voces y fantasmas. Vio a Dumbledore mostrando un anillo y su mano estaba negra, se pudría como la mano de un enfermo de gangrena. El director alzó la cara hacia Snape y le pidió que lo matara, como quién espera un favor insignificante. Otros recuerdos se encendieron a lo lejos y llegaron hasta Hermione metamorfoseados en vientos densos. De nuevo Dumbledore, quien con su mano ennegrecida explicaba al profesor lo que los _Horrocrux_ eran y cómo Harry se había convertido en uno. Granger que se había olvidado de su propio cuerpo de pronto podía escucharse jadear apesadumbrada, como si su voz llegara de una habitación remota.

 _¿Entonces, llegado el momento el niño debe morir?_

 _Debe morir_

Las caras de los dos magos se disolvieron entre las corrientes y un nuevo recuerdo asaltó a la estudiante, igual que un mal sueño. Era ella, con un saco sobre la cabeza. Sujeta por dos mortífagos en medio de la sala de la mansión Malfoy. De nuevo la voz de Albus, eterno narrador, regresaba a los pensamientos de Snape.

 _Sólo hay dos formas de que Voldemort no se entere de la ubicación de Harry, la primera es que la señorita Granger muera antes de que logren sonsacarle la información. La segunda es que tú te arriesgues a liberarla y pierdas con ello tu posición frente a Riddle y por ende, tu capacidad de proteger Hogwarts._

No había visto demasiado, sin embargo lo que Snape conocía parecía haberse traspasado a ella por ósmosis. Sabía del juramento inquebrantable que el profesor había hecho a Narcissa Malfoy, incluso recordaba el vestido que la mujer había llevado puesto. Sabía de algunas discusiones con Draco y Dumbledore, pero sobre todo había asistido al momento horrible en que el rayo verde del _Avada_ traspasaba al director y lo enviaba a una caída hacia el vacío. Saboreó la sensación que había embargado al cuerpo de Snape tras el asesinato: Un vértigo infinito, como si fuera él quién caía, un instante de horror puro, que de algún modo había revivido por la legeremancia que compartían. El lazo se derrumbó cual torre y Hermione salió de la mente de Snape como si el océano la hubiera arrojado a las piedras de la costa.

Estaba tendida boca abajo y temblaba sin control, pero no sólo por el frío. Cuando se incorporó pudo ver que el elfo se abalanzaba hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y cara de miedo.

— ¿Está bien ama? —Granger no tuvo cabeza para contestar, en lugar de ello buscó a Snape con la mirada.

Estaba echado sobre la nieve, con la varita sobre el pecho. Respiraba fuertemente, estaba temblando igual que ella. Hermione quería decir algo, hacer algo… pero no sabía cómo actuar. No sabía qué sentir. El elfo la abrazaba por los hombros como si estuviera desvalida y Granger se preguntó qué tan miserable debía verse para que el pequeño pareciera tan preocupado por ella.

—Estoy bien —le dijo, pero cuando quiso sonreírle para tranquilizarlo se encontró con que no era capaz.

Snape todavía acostado, levantó la cara para verla cuando la escuchó hablar y se puso de pie rápidamente. Hermione creyó que se acercaría, que intercambiarían algunas palabras, pero el hombre se alejó de ellos sin decir nada y comenzó a levantar un refugio.

 **Hola, gracias por leer. Ojalá les haya gustado. Y recuerden, dejar reviews es bueno para el cutis.**


	5. La noche de las revelaciones II

**5**

 **La noche de las revelaciones II**

 **Ninguno de los personajes o su universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **I**

Minerva miró alrededor buscando algún rastro de Snape pero sólo se encontró con el retrato de Dumbledore observándola con ojos serios. La mujer se acercó apesadumbrada y puso su mano sobre la mano de óleo.

—Querido, no pude detenerlo. Lo lamento mucho.

—No hay nada qué lamentar Minerva.

—No entiendo cómo pudo salir, el ventanal está intacto y…

—Un elfo*, querida. —sugirió el anciano mientras se acomodaba los lentes de medialuna. Ella alzó sus ojos nerviosos para mirarlo con atención, hacía mucho que no entraba en el despacho y no había podido hablar con Albus más que un par de veces, en situaciones restringidas e incómodas. Después de todo, Snape tenía el sitio acaparado para sí.

—Un elfo… incluso los elfos han traicionado el honor de éste castillo.

—Querida, hay algo que debes saber.

La bruja apaciguó su expresión fiera para mirar al hombre con ojos comprensivos.

—Retira la alarma, diles a todos que vuelvan a dormir, debemos hablar tú y yo.

—Pero Albus…

—Por favor, confía en mí.

La mujer, asintió, no del todo convencida. Sus tacones resonaron cuando salió del despacho. Ya había algunos profesores fuera, Albus no pudo escuchar lo que susurraban, pero ella no tardó más de un par de minutos en volver al despacho y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No entiendo tu petición Albus, pero aquí me tienes.

La bruja aproximó una silla a la pintura y se sentó, derecha y correcta, con las manos sobre su regazo.

El director dudó antes de comenzar, escogía las palabras con anticipación.

—Sabes cuánto aprecio las charlas largas, querida. Pero en ésta ocasión considero que debo ser directo y completamente franco contigo.

La bruja había esperado una plática retrospectiva sobre la muerte de Albus o sobre el futuro de Hogwarts, pero él no parecía dirigirse hacia ésos temas.

—Es sobre Severus y sobre mí.

—No necesitas decir nada, sé lo que hizo, sé que confiaste en él y… —ella se mostró acalorada, se inclinó hacia adelante y subió el tono de voz, parecía lista para empezar a gritar de un momento a otro.

—Aun confío en él y siempre lo haré Minerva. Puse mi vida en sus manos y lo haría de nuevo.

La mujer se sacudió en su silla.

— ¡Qué estás diciendo Albus, ése hombre terminó tu vida!

—Lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí Minerva.

— ¿Qué tú qué? —escupió con incredulidad.

—Él quiso rehusarse. Al principio se negaba a creer que yo estuviera hablando en serio, igual que tú, en éste momento.

—Eso no puede ser cierto Albus…

—Yo estaba enfermo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, unas semanas quizás… ¿recuerdas que mi mano estaba negra?

—Sí —exhaló la bruja, rememorando las veces en que preguntaba por su salud y el mago la eludía con algún comentario críptico—. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste Albus? Te habría apoyado…

—Había poco qué hacer Minerva y cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparse. Voldemort*pidió a Draco Malfoy que buscara modos de dejar a los mortífagos entrar al castillo y matarme.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que me esté enterando de esto hasta ahora?

—Querida, por favor, permíteme.

Ella se obligó a guardar silencio y devolvió las manos a su falda, molesta y tensa.

—Le pedí a Severus que me matara para salvar el alma de Draco y para ayudarlo a conseguir la confianza absoluta de Voldemort y proteger el castillo, una vez que éste le ayudara a convertirse en director.

Minerva había estado relativamente quieta, pero al escuchar lo último se levantó de la silla, nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Albus, no puedo creerlo, no puedo. Snape ha maltratado a los alumnos, está de lado de los Carrow, solapa sus castigos sádicos…

—Debía fingir Minerva, pero siempre ha sido fiel a Hogwarts. Piensa con cuidado, en realidad él no imponía esos castigos de los que hablas ¿verdad que no? Intentaba frenar a los Carrow, sin ponerse en evidencia.

McGonagall frunció el ceño como si las palabras de Albus le causaran un dolor físico. Camino de un sitio a otro, confundida y furiosa.

—No puedo creerte.

—Hay algo más Minerva, pronto llegarán un par de invitados: Luna Lovegood y el señor Ollivander*.

La bruja que ya había escuchado más de lo que podía digerir lo observó patidifusa.

—Severus, se comprometió a liberarlos de la mansión Malfoy con ayuda de una elfina de Hogwarts.

— ¿Snape va a regresar? —preguntó de inmediato, envarándose.

—No querida, me temo que…

Minerva no pudo escuchar la explicación porque en ése instante, se materializaron sobre la alfombra tres personas. La bruja saltó hacia detrás del escritorio, con la varita en ristre y los ojos atentos. Pudo ver al nudo de piernas y manos convertirse en gente a la que conocía. Lo primero que reconoció fue el cabello rubio de Luna Lovegood quien ayudaba a levantarse al señor Garrick Ollivander. La elfina que los acompañaba era Mírlon, la jefa de elfos de las cocinas del colegio.

—Hay qué ver lo que se tiene que aguantar… —refunfuñó la elfina levantándose del suelo con dificultad. Ollivander por su parte se sobaba la espalda debido a la dura caída.

—Bienvenidos. —saludó Albus con una entonación sonora y cálida.

— ¡Director Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall! —chilló Luna, feliz de encontrarlos allí.

— ¿Miss Lovegood? Su padre dijo, que estaba cuidando a un pariente enfermo en _Bruges_ y por eso no había vuelto al curso.

— ¿Dijo eso? —preguntó desorientada, con un rostro más ausente de los habitual—.ellos me capturaron, estuve meses en ése sitio, junto con el señor Garrick.

—Ellos ¿quiénes? —le inquirió Minerva, que no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Los mortífagos —respondió Ollivander a quien Luna ayudaba a sentar en una de las sillas libres —nos interrogaron, nos torturaron… es un infierno. Gracias a Merlín que salimos vivos de ése lugar.

La jefa de Gryffindor dedicó una mirada a Albus, quién se la devolvió con entendimiento.

— ¿Cómo lograron escapar? —Luna la miró confundida.

—Pensamos que usted lo sabía. Fue el profesor Snape, dijo que una vez que llegáramos al castillo usted nos protegería. Creo que él se apareció en la celda que estaba junto a la nuestra, donde tenían a Hermione.

— ¿La señorita Granger? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Ellos tiene a la señorita Granger? ¡Albus por Merlín!

—Minerva ¿por qué no asignas habitaciones al señor Ollivander y a la señorita Lovegood y después continuamos con nuestra charla? ellos deben estar muy cansados.

—Se los agradeceríamos mucho —agregó Garrick con un deje de debilidad y Minerva se reprochó por haber olvidado sus modales a causa de la impresión. El hombre estaba sucio y enfermo y Lovegood más pálida y delgada de lo que la hubiera visto nunca.

—Discúlpenme, estoy un poco alterada, por supuesto que los atenderemos. Necesitan comer, asearse y dormir. Por favor síganme. En cuanto a ti Albus, tienes muchas explicaciones qué darme.

La bruja ayudó a Ollivander a incorporarse e indicó a Luna y Mírlon que caminaran tras ellos. La puerta del despacho se cerró a las espaldas de los tres magos y la elfina. El lugar quedó a oscuras.

 **II**

Había empezado a nevar. Los primeros, incipientes copos cayeron sobre el pelo sucio de Hermione Granger. El elfo le abrazaba los hombros, para que dejara de temblar. Pero el frío no estaba sólo fuera, sino dentro de ella. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Harry, que si todo salía bien, él tendría que morir? Era claro que Snape y Dumbledore esperaban que volviera con su amigo y le ayudara a cumplir su deber. Pero ella no podía pedirle a Harry que muriera y no iba a hacerlo.

Entonces recordó al director Dumbledore insinuándole a Snape que ella debía morir para evitar que descubrieran a Harry y lo escuchó pudiéndole al profesor que lo matara para ganarse la confianza absoluta de Voldemort. El Dumbledore en el que habían confiado ciegamente y del que nunca habría creído que saldrían esas peticiones.

Si antes se había sentido perdida y confusa respecto a lo que ocurría, en ése punto ya no era capaz de figurarse quiénes eran las personas a las que creía conocer.

Snape por su parte había huido con la excusa de levantar un refugio, pero Granger creía que en realidad sólo buscaba alejarse lo más posible de ella e incluso del elfo, como si se sintiera tan abochornado que no soportara la compañía.

Cuando recobró la compostura, y se supo capaz de hablar, se puso de pie. El elfo apartó sus brazos con delicadeza y alzó la cara para mirar a la muchacha. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. No se había enterado en que momento comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Se siente mejor ama?

Granger asintió, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, en señal de gratitud.

—Estoy bien. Pero no me llames ama, soy Hermione.

— ¿Es una orden? —Granger lo observó descolocada— ¿Es una orden llamarle Hermione?

—No. —dijo ella, sintiéndose estúpida de pronto. No era la primera vez que un elfo rechazaba sus intentos de equilibrar las jerarquías.

— ¿Entonces puedo llamarla ama? —La muchacha asintió, guardándose su molestia para sí misma. No estaba en condiciones para iniciar una larga exposición sobre los motivos por los que él no debería considerarla su ama y dado que necesitaban la ayuda del elfo, supuso que tampoco era muy conveniente.

La atención de la Gryffindor se volcó hacia el ex director, que en ése instante salía de la tienda de campaña que recién terminaba de montar. Él echo una ojeada a la muchacha enfermiza y greñuda que lo esperaba, pero no sostuvo el encuentro visual por más de un segundo. No sabía qué decir y tenía la sensación de estar desnudo frente a ella, a pesar de haberse reservado muchos detalles para sí.

—El refugio está listo. Te recomiendo dormir, la búsqueda será larga.

Hermione lo miró con una expresión indefinida, él en cambio se dirigió a las barreras mágicas para fortalecerlas, pero la Gryffindor sabía que sólo era un modo de apartarse de ella y de la multitud de preguntas que la acompañaban.

La muchacha decidió dejarlo, al menos por ésa noche y junto al elfo se dirigió hacia la tienda. Le quedaban pocas fuerzas, las piernas se le doblaron en cuanto entró al refugio y se dejó caer sobre un camastro improvisado. Había un pequeño fuego ardiendo en el centro de la tienda. Granger lo observó durante unos instantes, antes de quedarse dormida, preguntándose cómo estaría Harry, dónde estaría Ron.

 **III**

Minerva abrió la puerta del despacho en silencio y entró con pisadas prudentes. Encendió las velas con un pase de varita. Si Albus había estado dormitando dentro de su marco no se hizo evidente, cuando ella se giró a verlo el mago le devolvió una mirada suspicaz.

—Bien, Albus, presiento que tendremos una larga conversación ésta noche.

—Siéntate querida.

La bruja no obedeció de inmediato pero terminó por acercar una silla, mientras enviaba un hechizo calentador a la tetera y preparaba una de las tacitas de té que habían pertenecido a Albus. Mientras se servía se percató de que Snape no había movido nada de su sitio, el despacho estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que ella había entrado, cuando Dumbledore aún era el director.

Observó su rostro reflejado en el líquido rojizo del té y un mal presentimiento subió desde su garganta, con sabor amargo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí ésta noche Albus? Odio la sensación de que ser la única que no entiende lo que está pasando.

El anciano se acariciaba la barba con tranquilidad y miraba hacia arriba, en un ademán pensativo.

—Hace rato, decías que Snape… que él te atacó porque tú se lo ordenaste y he tenido unos minutos para pensar en ello, pero me rehusó a creer Albus, que fueras capaz de pedirle una cosa así.

El aludido dejó su barba plateada y miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos. En sus pupilas azules flotaba un retazo de remordimiento.

—Quizás no soy la persona que tú piensas Minerva. Nunca me he considerado un santo y sin embargo parecieras creer que lo fui.

La bruja buscó algo en el rostro pintado, pero no vio resquicio de mentiras.

—Albus ¿de verdad le pediste que lo hiciera? Júrame que se lo pediste porque de otro modo nunca podré creerlo.

—Se lo pedí Minerva y te he explicado por qué. Una guerra estaba cercana a desatarse y lo necesitaba, en esa situación sólo podía recurrir a él.

La profesora dejó la taza sobre el escritorio, sin mirar a Dumbledore.

— ¿Y le dijiste que tenía que mantener su pequeño complot en secreto?

—Por supuesto que debía ser secreto…

— ¿Incluso para mí Albus? —le recriminó, alzando la voz por primera vez— ¿No me creíste capaz de sobrellevar la situación? ¡Podría haberles ayudado!... no sabes el modo en que lo traté estos meses, no sabes las cosas que dije de él a todo el mundo, los planes que tracé en su contra. Y todo porque no confiaron lo suficiente en mí ¿no éramos amigos Albus?

—Esto iba más allá de nuestros sentimientos, intentábamos mantener nuestra estrategia en secreto… darles a Harry y a Hogwarts una oportunidad de ganar…

La bruja caminaba despacio alrededor del despacho mientras escuchaba. Dumbledore presentía la ira dentro de sus puños apretados y los gritos que ella estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Y qué pasó con tus secretos sagrados? Al fin él se fue y tú estás aquí, contándome todo de repente…

—Que fracasamos Minerva, eso fue lo que pasó. El joven Weasley abandonó a Harry y la señorita Granger fue capturada por mortífagos, al igual que Luna Lovegood y Ollivander…

—Y enviaste a Snape por ella para que el señor Potter…

—Para ayudar a Harry, él no podría sólo con una carga como la suya.

Minerva levantó la cara hacia el anciano con los ojos centelleantes y una expresión agreste impropia de su temple usualmente controlado.

— ¡Y ahora, quién tú sabes, está enterado de que Severus lo traicionó y dejaste a Hogwarts sin su protector! ¿De qué sirvieron tus planes y tus maquinaciones Albus? sólo convertiste a nuestro amigo en tú asesino ¡Jamás debiste pedirle algo así, cómo te atreviste!

Esta Minerva, furiosa, indignada, salvaje. Era una bruja a la que nunca conoció en vida. El mago sin embargo, la escuchó sin emitir protesta alguna ante la voz repleta de odio de la mujer. Ella se calmó un poco una vez que terminó de gritar y siguió caminando a través del despacho, presa de sus pensamientos, que la arrastraban de un rincón a otro, como un títere de su propia frustración.

— ¿Dónde está Severus ahora? —preguntó después de unos minutos de preocupante silencio. Dumbledore la observó con cautela.

—Minerva…—comenzó, con un tono que buscaba la conciliación.

—No quiero más de tus estúpidas excusas y no me hables como a una niña ¿Dónde está Severus?

El ex director, lejos de contestar sometió a Minerva al estudio de su mirada azul, como si midiera riesgos. La bruja llegó a los límites de su temperamento.

— ¡Basta de tus enredos Albus Percival Dumbledore, sino me das una respuesta ahora, quemaré tu cuadro para que no puedas volver a decir una mentira! ¡Ni siquiera estás vivo, por Merlín, Albus! No puedes controlar lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

— ¿Piensas ir tras él? Eres la única protección que le queda a éste castillo.

—Sólo quiero hablarle… por última vez —forzó las palabras a salir, apretando la quijada— me convertiste en su enemiga ¿y esperas que me resigne a dejarlo ir de ésta manera?

El anciano bajó la cabeza, mostrando su culpabilidad.

—Creo que él y la señorita Granger deben estar a las afueras del bosque de Dean, pero no pasarán mucho tiempo allí.

Minerva observó el retrato de soslayo, pensativa y sombría.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Hasta ahora Nigellus Black nos había proporcionado información sobre Harry, él lleva una copia de su retrato consigo.

McGonagall salió de su rencoroso mutismo y su mirada se encendió. Ella caminó hacia el cuadro.

— ¿Y Severus no se llevó el retrato de Black? —Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No tuvimos mucho tiempo, para ser franco, no pensamos en ello.

—Si hubieras hablado antes, las cosas habrían sido distintas. —reprochó la bruja mientras caminaba hacia el retrato de Nigellus, el cual estaba cubierto por una pesada tela. Alzó la varita y redujo al cuadro al tamaño de una agenda de bolsillo. La tela cayó al suelo como un fantasma sin esencia. La voz de Nigellus sonó lejana debido a su pequeño tamaño.

—Tenga piedad de mí director Snape, ya me ha despertado dos veces durante ésta noche. —dijo al tiempo que se tallaba los párpados para descubrir que quien lo miraba en realidad era una descomunal Minerva McGonagall, armada con un gesto fiero.

— ¿Pero, con mil demonios, qué está pasando aquí?

— ¿Es verdad que sabes dónde está Potter?

— ¿Quién lo pregunta? porque yo sólo debo explicaciones al director de Hogwarts —desafió el Slytherin.

—Olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para los desvaríos de un viejo necio. Tendré que confiar en tu palabra Albus, por mucho que su valor esté escaso últimamente.

El aludido supo que en lo futuro ella no dejaría escapar oportunidades para señalar sus errores.

Minerva envolvió el retrato reducido en un pañuelo y silencio a Black, que aún refunfuñaba, con un hechizo.

Las palabras de Dumbledore la detuvieron cuando ella cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

—Hagas lo que hagas Minerva, no tardes, no olvides que Hogwarts te necesita, ahora tú diriges el colegio.

La bruja se volvió en la oscuridad.

—Sé lo que debo hacer.

 **IV**

Había empezado a nevar nuevamente, Severus se reacomodó la capa de modo que lo cubriera hasta la nariz. A pesar del frío prefería permanecer fuera, contemplando la caía de los copos, que acercarse a Granger al menos por lo que restaba de la noche. No había querido oír una palabra de la muchacha después de la legeremancia y ciertamente deseaba poder eludir las interrogantes que, sabía, vendrían después.

Había pensado, que quizás decir la verdad sobre la muerte de Dumbledore lo aliviaría de la culpa. Lo cierto es que lejos de eso, se sentía estúpido, usado. Ahora la sabelotodo podía ver que no era sino una marioneta que había sido incapaz de mantenerse firme en su propia voluntad y había seguido las órdenes de Dumbledore sin oponer suficiente resistencia. Odiaba saber que quizás en ése preciso momento Granger estaba pensando en él y en lo que había hecho, preparándose para decidir si era digno de confianza. Colocando su vida en un banquillo de juzgado.

Mientras imaginaba las posibles reacciones de Granger, entrevió una luz a través de los matorrales. Sintió movimiento, alguien caminaba en las cercanías.

Snape se puso de pie y fortaleció los hechizos de defensa. Luego esperó con la varita desenfundada y los ojos y oídos concentrados en buscar la procedencia del ruido.

Una figura caminaba colindante a los árboles. Una persona vestida con una gruesa capa marrón y una capucha que le ocultaba la cara. Andaba despacio, resistiéndose al viento y a la nieve. Levantaba mucho las rodillas para poder desplazarse y parecía cansada. Por la distancia Snape no podía distinguir si se trataba de hombre o mujer. Pensó en despertar a Granger por si debían huir, pero luego se dijo que un mago u bruja solitario no sería una gran amenaza, además confiaba en la protección de sus barreras mágicas.

La figura se aproximó con la punta de la varita encendida, como una vela. Severus supo que se trataba de una mujer por el modo en que se movía y no una mujer muy joven. El modo de caminar de la extraña le resultaba demasiado familiar. Estuvo seguro sin necesidad de verle el rostro: era Minerva.

No entendía cómo había podido seguirlo hasta allí, ella no estaba al tanto de ninguno de sus planes, ella no tenía modo de averiguar nada… a menos que Dumbledore.

Snape no sabía qué había llevado a la bruja hasta su escondite, ni con qué intenciones, pero tomó la decisión de no bajar las barreras.

La bruja se acercaba, Snape la miró impasible pasar frente a él, justo un lado suyo. Incluso pudo percibir su perfume sobrio. McGonagall llevaba en la cara un rictus de desesperanza. Severus la contempló, inmóvil e impertérrito. Ella se alejaba con dificultad, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Se quedó de pie a unos metros de él, dándole la espalda. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la dirección en la que estaba el mago. Snape la estudió, era evidente que ella no lo estaba bruja se acercó tanto al sitio en el que él se encontraba que Severus tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y alzar la varita en precaución.

— ¿Severus? —pronunció la bruja con una entonación de súplica. Snape guardó silencio, contuvo la respiración.

— ¿Severus, estás allí? —preguntó de nuevo, adelantando una mano que sólo atravesó el aire. Ella no parecía próxima a rendirse, algo la mantenía en ése sitio y Snape estaba preguntándose qué podía haberlo delatado.

—Sé que estás aquí. Es tu olor… olor a humedad… Albus me contó todo, por favor… —Minerva esperó, pero el espacio frente a sus ojos sólo estaba ocupado por árboles y nieve, sin embargo el rastro seguía allí, como si Snape hubiera caminado a un costado suyo.

—Debiste confiar en mí, confía en mí ahora. —murmuró mientras la luz de su varita se intensificaba, como si pudiera alumbrar la ausencia que se extendía frente a ella. De pronto, como un velo, cayó frente a sus ojos la ilusión invernal y en lugar de haber arbusto cubiertos de hielo había una tienda pequeña y el hombre al que había ido a buscar.

hgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgss

 **Hola, aquí tienen la entrega de ésta semana. Gracias por leer y recuerden que con cada review están ayudando a comprarle una nueva nariz a Voldemort.**

 **Hay algunos detalles cambiados de la historia, ya que Luna, Neville y Ginny intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho del director, pero en ésta versión puse a Cho en lugar de Luna, porque no habría hecho sentido por el orden en el que ocurren las cosas.**

 ***Sólo lo elfos pueden aparecer y desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts.**

 ***A éstas alturas, era un error pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, puesto que los mortífagos podrían localizar a la persona que los dijera, pero como Albus es un cuadro y no un mago, no tendría porqué hacer ninguna diferencia.**

 ***Snape, como mortífago, estaba al tanto del secuestro de Lovegood y Ollivander y teniendo la oportunidad, decidió sacarlos de la mansión Malfoy.**


	6. La sopa de hongos

**6**

 **La sopa de hongos**

 **Ninguno de los personajes o su universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Los magos se miraron en silencio durante uno segundos, hasta que la mujer se aventuró a hablar.

—Al fin me contó todo…

El gesto displicente de Snape no se perturbó después de escucharla.

— ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

— ¿Esperabas que me quedara tranquila después de enterarme de lo que estaba pasando?

Severus continuó observándola con esa cada de indiferente amargura, que le era tan característica.

—No esperaba absolutamente nada.

Minerva no quiso exhibir su vulnerabilidad hacia las palabras de Severus y se dedicó a buscar el pequeño retrato de Nigellus entre los pliegues del bolsillo de su vestido. El hombre siguió sus movimientos con moderado interés, el cual pretendió disimular, al tanto que a sus espaldas Granger y el joven elfo se asomaban a la entrada de la tienda para constatar de quién era la voz de mujer que acababan de oír.

Hermione que reconoció a su jefa de casa en cuestión de instantes se dirigió apresurada hacia los dos profesores llegando justo en el momento en el que McGonagall le ofrecía al hombre un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo.

—Olvidaste a tu informante, Nigellus Black.

Snape tomó el pañuelo sin demostrar agradecimiento y lo guardo dentro de su levita antes de encontrarse con Granger que había aparecido de un momento a otro desbordando alivio al ver que Minerva se encontraba allí, como si la mujer hubiera llegado repentinamente para rescatarla del fondo de un pozo. El rostro expectante de Granger la miraba como si creyera que ella, Minerva, era la portadora de la solución a sus problemas. Tal vez Hermione esperaba que ella los acompañara en su travesía, que la rescatara de algún modo del invierno baldío junto Snape.

— ¡Señorita Granger! —exhaló la mujer, interrumpida en un trance que había creído privado— ¿Por Merlín qué es lo que ha pasado con usted? —preguntó al captar el estado precario en que se encontraba la muchacha, casi como si se hubiera vuelto gris, una foto desgastada de la Hermione que ella conocía. Sin contar con la triste imagen de su cabello cortado sin ningún miramiento ni pretensión estética.

Jean cerró los labios y sus ojos renuentes dijeron lo que ella no quería exteriorizar.

—Bellatrix Lestrange fue lo que le pasó. Dudo que quiera hablar sobre eso. —puntualizó el mago, alzando una ceja—.No es algo que no hayas escuchado antes.

Entre los tres se esparció un mutismo denso e incómodo. Habían compartido un hogar durante seis años y allí, en ése doblez de sus vidas no podían hablarse. Minerva obvió las preguntas circunstanciales y se decidió a blandir toda su franqueza. Quería expresarse con sus palabras, no con las frases cubiertas con la pátina del rigor y las costumbres británicas. No debía contenerse porque estaba frente a dos personas que le importaban y a las que quizás no vería de nuevo.

La indefensión de los tres bajo la caída de la nieve y el semblante yerto y solemne de Severus le hacían pensar en la fatalidad, en el destino… como si estuviera cercada por un suceso inminente y grande que se aproximaba. Por eso no iba a callarse nada, aunque saboreara la vergüenza anticipada de lo que iba a decir.

—Severus si hubiera sabido… debiste decirme ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?

Snape no era sino un maniquí sombrío bajo la ventisca. Sin voz y sin reacción hacia lo que Minerva decía. La mujer guardó silencio para observarlo y respiró hondo. Ante la mirada atónita de Hermione, McGonagall, la severa, adusta profesora, acercaba una mano temerosa hacia la mano quieta y tensa del ex director.

Snape se estremeció como si lo hubiera tocado la muerte, pero no se apartó. Quería preservar su indiferencia a pesar de que su cuerpo se había puesto rígido por el atrevimiento de Minerva. Cuando McGonagall buscó sus ojos, Severus le negó la cara y miró hacia la tienda y hacia el elfo que lo atestiguaba todo desde lejos.

—Te fallé, no te fallaré de nuevo. Perdóname.

Jean vigilaba a uno de sus profesores y luego al otro, queriendo pronosticar un resultado pero de pronto se entrevió como un sobrante en la situación. Retrocedió unos pasos y viró el rostro, tal como Snape había hecho, aunque no pudo evitar que sus oídos siguieran escuchado la conversación y no quiso marcharse por temor a quebrar la atmósfera frágil que los envolvía.

—Cuando esto termine… debes volver a Hogwarts. De ahora en adelante quien tú sabes te perseguirá y el colegio es uno de los pocos lugares que aún no se atreve a pisar, allá estarás lo más seguro que puede estarse en los tiempos que corren.

Snape observaba al suelo, sin retirar su mano de la de Minerva. Su gesto parco no desapareció en ningún momento. Su postura reflejaba que estaba cuestionando todo lo que McGonagall había dicho.

—Severus ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que estás pensando?

La mano blanca del hombre se deshizo del agarre de la mujer.

—El retrato del director Black nos será útil. Hiciste bien en traerlo —dijo, en un tono que no parecía suyo. Minerva lo escuchó, descorazonada. Hermione a un par de metros, apretaba los puños, sin decidirse a intervenir. Después de todo, ella desconocía lo que había ocurrido exactamente, aunque deseara con fervor, inclinarse en ayuda de la profesora.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? —Insistió, con una nota quebradiza y aguda.

—No pisaré Hogwarts otra vez. —sentenció, encaminándose hacia la tienda, ante la incredulidad de Minerva que permanecía de pie en el mismo sitio—.Vuelva a la tienda Granger, antes de que su estado se agrave.

— ¡Severus! —le gritó la bruja, sin encontrar fuerzas para seguirlo. Granger se quedó inmóvil a medio camino entre los dos maestros.

—Regresa al castillo, la tormenta está arreciando—no se volvió para hablarle, McGonagall observó la levita alejarse a través de los soplos de nieve intermitente. Hermione la oyó susurrar "no" un par de veces, antes de verla correr hacia el hombre y tropezarse en el momento en que sujetaba un pliegue de su capa. Jean no los escuchaba, sus palabras no adquirían sentido a causa de la lejanía. El volumen de McGonagall se elevaba a momentos y Snape ofrecía un aspecto de completa perplejidad, incluso se había replegado un poco hacia atrás como si quisiera escapar de la bruja. La mujer se incorporó, halando la capa del ex director y siguió gritando. El hombre hasta ése instante, frío y callado comenzó a elevar la voz, tanto que Hermione comprendió un poco de lo que decían.

— ¡Entonces porqué lo creíste Minerva, fue tan fácil para ti!

La Gryffindor tardó en contestar, sus ademanes eran rápidos y cargados de reproche. El Snape distante e inconmovible se había desintegrado, éste otro gritaba con todo su aire y parecía tan salvaje y fuera de control como la misma McGonagall unos momentos atrás. Hermione de pronto se sintió abrumada y se preguntó qué dirían Ron y Harry de estar allí, presenciando lo mismo que ella. Ronald probablemente encontraría que era un momento jocoso, aunque Hermione lo consideraba horrible y muy incómodo.

Los profesores se gritaron un poco más, hasta que Prince con un ánimo de ruptura se preparó para darse la vuelta, pero antes de que lo hiciera Minerva se arrojó a su cuello como si Snape fuera a deshacerse si no lo detuviera en ése segundo. Lo apretaba como a un niño y Hermione imaginó que susurraba. Sujetaba la nuca de Snape con vehemencia y parecía mirar hacia arriba, como si estuviera confesándose. Permanecieron así un par de minutos y cuando se soltaron ya no gritaban. Hablaron poco y en voz muy baja. McGonagall le dio un abrazo breve a Severus, sin el frenetismo del anterior, con cuidado, con calidez. Hermione se preguntó nuevamente, lo que Ron y Harry dirían. De pronto los profesores se giraron a mirarla, como si hubiera recordado de pronto que ella seguía allí. Granger se removió, incómoda y avergonzada por su involuntaria intromisión. Los maestros se dieron un último apretón de manos antes de que Minerva se encaminara hacia donde estaba Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, estoy apenada de que haya tenido qué presenciar esto, aunque espero que sabrá entenderlo.

Hermione improvisó una sonrisa cordial pero con un deje de nerviosismo. La mujer estaba frente a ella con una expresión de súbito alivio.

—Lo que les espera es complicado, pero si hay una bruja capaz de sobrellevar y salir airosa de ésta situación, esa es usted Granger —la reconfortó y la abrazó con afecto, algo que Hermione nunca había esperado de una profesora tan estricta y que sin embargo le proporcionó un poco de tranquilidad, de modo que al separarse, la muchacha estaba sonriendo.

—Profesora, no quiero resultar entrometida… pero ¿el profesor y usted arreglaron sus diferencias?

McGonagall sonrió con ironía.

—Querida eres muy discreta al llamarle "arreglo de diferencias" a la batalla que acabamos de tener. Pero sí, creo que por ahora hemos vuelto a ser amigos y tengo fé en que sigamos así.

El tono liviano con que había hablado se cargó de seriedad.

—Debo pedirte un favor: cuida a Severus. Es un buen hombre, pero torpe y necio. Muy necio para su propio bien.

Hermione la miró con grandes ojos de preocupación. Minerva le sonrió extrañamente, desinhibida de su hábito de estoica institutriz.

—No tengas miedo Hermione —le dijo mientras se aproximaba a abrazarla, afectuosa—.eres una joven fuerte y brillante…y él no te defraudará. Ustedes pueden conseguirlo…

La cercanía y las palabras de Minerva hacían sentir a Granger como si hubiera vuelto a casa de sus padres, después de un largo viaje, pero el abrazo terminó pronto. La entonces directora se separaba de ella y la cortina de nieve se interponía entre sus voces, mientras lo tormenta se volvía más intensa.

—Debo irme ahora querida —le dijo mientras se reacomodaba la bufanda y el abrigo—No olvides que eres una valiente Gryffindor. Al final, sin importar el resultado, habremos defendido lo que amamos.

Tras ellos la mujer se marchó, dejando a sus espaldas a Snape y a Granger que la observaron hasta que desapareció entre las colinas nevadas.

II

Hermione despertó de un sueño intranquilo creyendo que estaba con Harry en la carpa, pero lo que encontró a su alrededor, incluso los olores en el ambiente le recordaron que no era así. A su lado Turín se acercaba a ella con la intención de colocarle un paño húmedo sobre la frente. Granger le sonrió para suavizar su rechazo, porque detuvo sus manos y se irguió en el catre con un sentimiento de desolación. Harry no estaba y sólo dios sabía si se encontraba a salvo y Ron… por más molesta que estuviera con él no podía dejar de angustiarse pensando en lo que podría haberle pasado.

Granger se giró para contemplar la totalidad de la carpa y enfrentarse a Severus Snape. No tenía ni siquiera una idea de quién era él, de con quién estaba. Las conclusiones que hubiera tenido sobre el hombre en el pasado se habían deshecho todas. Un año era un cruel maestro malintencionado, luego un valioso compañero de causa, después se convertía en un traidor asesino y de pronto una noche se materializaba para arrancarla de las uñas de Bellatrix Lestrange. En su corto tiempo de vida sus figuraciones sobre las personas que conocía nunca habían cambiado tan drásticamente, así que se encontraba en un punto en el que prefería no crearse ningún concepto sobre Snape.

Esa mañana él estaba dándole la espalda y meneando el contenido de un caldero. Hermione veía los vapores y olisqueaba el aroma de una sopa recién preparada.

— ¿Le bajó la fiebre? —preguntó el ex director. El elfo miró a la muchacha, indeciso durante unos segundos.

—Sí amo y está despierta.

Snape dejó de agitar el cucharón y se retiró del caldero para seguir hacia otro extremo de la carpa y pretender que se ocupaba con unos frascos. Como quien no quiere la cosa le habló a Hermione con voz monótona y desinteresada.

—Cómase la sopa de hongos, la restablecerá. Y espero que se apresure, porque nos vamos.

Granger dudó en acercarse al caldero que aún exhalaba sus olores apetecibles. Se sirvió en un plato, previsoramente dejado por Snape y comió con más apetito del que creía tener, se llenó los labios sin que le importara y se limpió la boca con el suéter para seguir masticando cuanto antes. Al terminar notó que el ex director la observaba desde el otro lado de la carpa. Estaba serio y no se burló de su forma desesperada de comer como ella anticipó que lo haría. Se limitó a pedirle que saliera del refugio y se dedicó a desarmarlo una vez que la muchacha estuvo fuera y lo que antes fue una tienda de campaña se convirtió en un paquete lo suficientemente pequeño como para que el hombre se lo escondiera en el abrigo.

Entonces estuvieron frente a frente y más solos de lo que se hubieran encontrado antes, en sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Eran ellos dos y el joven elfo. Prácticamente un trío de desconocidos.

—Viajaremos hasta pasado el mediodía y por esta ocasión haremos una pausa para comer, sólo por su estado Granger. No espere interrupciones en el futuro. No sé qué tan demandante halla sido buscar _horrocrux_ , pero esto de seguro no será mejor.

La joven y el elfo escucharon sin objetar nada. Prince les apuntó con la varita y transformó sus ropas, de pronto los tres iban vestidos de blanco, de un tono muy similar al de la nieve que caía y Turín estaba provisto de una capa corta que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

—No debemos llamar la atención de ningún modo.

El elfo observaba la capa con desconcierto y el profesor tajó sus pensamientos de inmediato.

—No estoy liberándote Turín, sólo procuro que no te congeles. Para tu propio mal juraste servirme en éste asunto.

El elfo alzó la cara y dejó la capa por la paz.

—No aspiro a que me libere amo, si lo hiciera ahora me sentiría muy deshonrado.

Granger se guardó sus opiniones. En realidad por mucho que le importara el destino de Turín, había uno que le importaba más: el de Harry y el de todo el mundo mágico.

III

Avanzaron en contra de la tormenta. Snape iba adelante, tanteando el terreno mientras que los otros, a la retaguardia, esperaban sus indicaciones. A momentos él se alejaba y les pedía que lo esperaran ocultos tras los matorrales o tras el tronco fornido de un árbol y luego regresaba por ellos.

El mediodía los encontró cansados. Hermione no sentía los dedos de sus pies debido al congelamiento y el aire helado le hería las mejillas. Turín por su parte, había resultado más resistente de lo que su apariencia permitía esperar. Aun así, estaba temblando completo, de modo que le castañeteaba la mandíbula. Snape tuvo que agregar una bufanda y unas botas a las vestimentas del pequeño.

Al llegar la hora pactada Prince armó un refugio provisional, menos elaborado y muy reducido respecto al anterior. Después de todo se detendrían una o dos horas a lo sumo. Snape se dispuso a preparar una nueva sopa para Hermione, sin que ella pudiera preguntar o decir nada el mago ya estaba vertiendo el contenido de una bolsita de papel dentro del caldero. Llevaba ocultos varios de esos sobres y Hermione supuso que eran comidas deshidratadas. El hombre les entregó a ella y al elfo un trozo de carne seca a cada uno y después de indicarles que se sirvieran de la sopa, se alejó unos metros y se sentó en la nieve a comer su porción de espaldas a sus acompañantes. Granger lo observó unos minutos, indecisa, antes de atreverse a caminar hacia él. Llevaba el plato tibio entre las manos y soplaba al cuenco de cuando en cuando para enfriar la reconfortante sopa de hongos. No sabía qué decirle al profesor, pero no deseaba que el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, fuera cuanto fuera, se convirtiese en una colección de silencios incómodos.

—Sabe cocinar. La crema de hongos tiene muy buen sabor… y algo más ¿verdad? ¿Le agregó algún tónico revitalizante?

Granger parecía una _matrioska_ , con el abrigo cubriéndole la cabeza y rodeando su cara de durazno. Snape la miró sin dejar de masticar, componiendo un gesto irónico.

—Creí que una vez solos y en el fin del mundo quizás no tendrías la necesidad de comportarte como una sabelotodo.

Granger se encogió de hombros. No era tan fácil de ofender como aquella chiquilla que Snape había conocido en Hogwarts, esta Hermione había crecido.

—Yo creía que una vez solos, en el fin del mundo y aparentemente sin secretos que seguir ocultando usted sería… menos hostil. Pero hay cosas que nunca cambian.

El profesor no apartó su atención del cuenco de sopa y obvió el comentario de la joven. Al menos el hecho de que Granger le hiciera esa clase observaciones le dejaba claro que ella ya no desconfiaba, ni intentaría escapar. Supuso que, en parte, podía atribuir su cambio de actitud a la visita de Minerva. Y aunque estaba mortificado de que su alumna los hubiera visto en ésa situación, al final las sensiblerías de McGonagall habían resultado para bien.

—Profesor… ¿usted tiene mi varita? —le preguntó la muchacha, temiendo que él pretendiera llevarla desarmada de una punta del bosque hasta la otra. El hombre dejó el cuenco en la nieve para rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Hermione lo interpretó como una buena señal.

—No pude recuperar tu varita, tendrás que conformarte con la de Draco.

Le alargó el arma de madera negra, característica de los magos de sangre pura. Hermione la tomó, un poco decepcionada y práctico un primer hechizo: limpiar su plato vacío. La varita respondió pero había algo extraño, algo que Hermione nunca había experimentado con su arma. Ésta parecía resistírsele. Snape la observaba con atención y no pasó desapercibido para él.

—Las varitas de otros muy rara vez funcionan. Ésta por lo menos te obedece. Alguna afinidad hay entre Draco y tú.

Hermione frunció el ceño, molesta por la comparación y se puso de pie.

—Permítame poner eso en duda profesor Snape.

El hombre la miró con un gesto serio e inmutable, pero no con el desprecio y la animadversión que había profesado hacia su persona unos meses atrás. Hermione se preguntó cuánto del odio que había demostrado a ella y a sus amigos en Hogwarts era genuino y cuánto impostado.

— ¿Realmente te crees tan superior a él, Granger? —la cuestionó con una voz dura pero franca. La muchacha lo miró, sorprendida.

—Bueno… él es un mortífago ahora ¿no es así? —Jean deseó cambiar la respuesta al caer en la cuenta de que Severus Snape, quien estaba llevándola de vuelta hacia Harry, probablemente su aliado más vital en ése instante, bien podría considerarse un mortífago también y aunque la mueca del hombre se agrió durante un segundo su voz no sonaba enojada cuando habló.

—Sé porque lo ves de ése modo Granger, Dumbledore solía inculcar la creencia de ser moralmente intachable en sus seguidores, pero el mundo no es blanco y negro y Albus entendía eso mejor que nadie.

Los ojos del hombre se alzaron hacia los de Hermione, quien lo observaba absorta, escuchándolo como si fuera la primera vez que hablaban. En cierto modo sí era la primera vez. Antes sólo habían intercambiado frases de rutina en la vida escolar y uno que otro insulto de parte del profesor.

—Conozco a Draco, en el fondo no es tan distinto del mismo Potter. Los dos están por debajo de las expectativas de quienes les rodean. Potter no es lo suficientemente sabio, Draco no puede ser lo despiadado que sus circunstancias exigen. Ambos tratan de convertirse en lo que los demás esperan… tú tampoco eres tan diferente. Siempre intentas parecer más inteligente… porque eres hija de muggles tienes que probar que perteneces al mundo mágico. Pero eso no eres tú ¿o sí Granger? La señorita sabelotodo.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban sobre la mirada del ex director, muy abiertos.

—Draco pretende demostrar que merece ser hijo de una familia de linaje puro, que vale. Igual que ustedes.

—Igual que usted. —culminó Hermione, sin rencor, sólo procurando la sinceridad.

—Igual que yo… hace mucho. —escupió Snape, concediéndole la razón, a su pesar.

El hombre se puso de pie también y caminó hacia la tienda, dando por terminada la conversación. Hermione pensaba en el pasado, en un adolescente mestizo que igual que ella y que Draco Malfoy debió buscarse su lugar en el mundo y falló.

 **Hola, me retrasé por que estuve varias semanas sin internet, pero aquí está la siguiente entrega.**

 **Y recuerden amigos, que están en FanFiction y los escritores necesitan aumentar sus egos inseguros con uno que otro review !Hasta la próxima amigos!**


End file.
